The Day
by arubabu
Summary: She knew that her life was full of danger, and knew that Inuyasha protected her; but what if the fight goes to the people Kagome loves the most? InuKag SanMiroku.new chappie up. RxR
1. why?

The day she waited for never came.

She wouldn't be able to hold her brother in her arms.

Nor see her mother's eyes.

She was to leave.

Pretend it was all a fantasy that developed in her mind.

She waited, hope still alive in her heart.

The day she thought she would be saved.

"Go Kagome" Her eyes filled with tears. Why were they doing this to her? They were supposed to wait until they could all escape. It wasn't supposed to be this way. Naraku and his minions would obviously not be easy to defeat, but there had to be another way.

Earlier this week she would have thought nothing was wrong. She didn't listen to her feelings and never questioned why the sacred well seemed to have a menacing glow to it these past few days. Everyone had noticed, but kept quiet, thinking that the aura of evil would go away if they didn't acknowledged its presence.

Even with all the signs, no one could have thought Naraku and three of his reincarnations would smash down the front door of the Higurashi's home. The sharp pain behind her head had sent Kagome into the world of darkness before she could even whisper the demons name.

Now after an hour of discussing ways to escape, they all decided what was to be done.

"Go." "But…"

"No buts Kagome, you're the only one who can get help. You are the only one who can get Inuyasha and the others. You have the best chance to escape!"

Crystal tears flooded down her cheeks. What if it didn't work? What if Naraku came while she was gone and did something horrible to her family? It wasn't nearly so easy as it seemed to be. No matter how near she was to freedom, she could not leave her family to a dark fate in her room, at the hands from her arch-nemesis. "No, I can't go and leave you guys here. I just can't." "You have to do it sweetie. Your brother, and I depend on you. You have to get Inuyasha. You have to get us help." Mrs. Higurashi begged her daughter, tears barely held back as she whispered fiercely.

It had to be done. She could not stand her mother's tears, nor the pain in her eyes. She just had to do it.

She took a look outside her bedroom window. Two of Naraku's demons guarded the entrance of the house. She knew that one was inside the house as well as Naraku. Taking her bow and arrows she aimed for the one farther off; he would probably give off less noise because of the distance.

She aimed and fired. And she did not miss.

The demon disintegrated quickly and to Kagome's relief, silently.  
However, when she shot her other sacred arrow, she didn't have that much luck. The hideous incarnation gave a horrible scream of agony and fell to the floor yelling his master's name.  
"We need to go, and we need to go now!" 


	2. sorrow

Hello, dear people. just to let you guys know this is first story that I dared to put up on fanfic. It is a work in progress , but I hope at least some of you will like it. I hevent really figured out how to edit my chappies on the site so if anyone can tell me that would be great. I just can't get the instructions.  
Happy reading.  
Lord Arubabu

Disclaimer: No, sadly, I don't own Inuyasha either.

Sota, Ms. Higurashi and Kagome all ran towards the well. The jump out of Kagome's window had not been easy, but they had managed to get out before Naraku could come outside.

"Hu, hu. Do you really think that it would be this easy Kagome?.." "What has my family done to you Naraku? The fight is only between us. No one else should be involved!"

"Oh yes my dear, it would be fair wouldn't it? But then how do I get to have fun? The ones who started this fight were you and Inuyasha; I was not the one who brought others into the fight. The only way to even the score would be to eliminate you each at a time. Should we start now…?"

Kagome pointed an arrow at Naraku's heart. "Move and die"

"Very well Kagome" To her horror the demon shot out a tentacle and began to strangle her mother.

"MOM!!" Sota ran towards his mother, and in trying to save her, got caught by another of Naraku's tentacles.

"See Kagome? You did not specify who would die. I am guessing this was a bit of a surprise for you. Haha"

"Bastard! Let them go!" "As you wish"

With one powerful through, Sota and Ms. Higurashi were thrown against the walls of their home. Blood smeared the white surface; it looked like they couldn't hold long much longer.  
Without thiking twicew, Kagome shot the arrow at Naraku's heart. He, not expecting the attack, was cought off guard and let her family go.

"This fight isn't over wench!" He then turned around ready to jum,p into the well. What he didn't see was Kagome with another arrow filled with her miko powers, ready to launch.

"Die" Naraku turned just in time to see the attack, but didn't have time to move. The arrow moved through his heart shattering all the life that he could contain. With a terrible scream he vanished into a pile of ash never to return to life again.

"Kagome…."

She went to her brother's side. "You have to go. Get help." She nodded her head and ran with all her might to call an ambulance.

All through her head thoughts of how to save her family were running.  
There's so much blood, so much blood oh god

With her phone she called the police and went back outside.

"Where in hell is Kagome?!" "Calm down Inuyasha. I'm sure she's just taking a little more time to stay with her family. Said Shippo

"Yes, I agree with Shippo, but knowing Kagome, she wouldn't take off this many days without telling us."

Miroku nodded thoughtfully, "I agree."

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. "Something just doesn't smell right about all of this."

"Mom, Sota.. Were at the hospital, you're gonna be okay. You have to be okay!" "Ms. Higurashi?" a middle aged man spoke to her.  
"Yes, how is my family?"

"I'm terribly sorry to say this, butheir wounds were too severe."

"What?" "I'm sorry, Kagome, but you r brother and mother died a few minutes ago." 


	3. going back

Two days passed. Time flowing by unknowingly, the only thing filling her mind was pain. The funeral had been the day after Sota and her mom's death's. She didn't remember who did all the arrangements, she didn't remember anything at all.

She stared at the blank faces of her loved ones, saying her goodbyes and swearing that she would avenge them.  
How can I live without you guys? You're the only ones that I had left. I don't know where to go now. I'll probably have to go live in the feudal era, since I have nothing left behind me here, but then again, how will the others react when the jewel is done and I don't leave. Mom..Sota.. how I wish you were still here with me. I'll kill that bastard Naraku even if it kills me.

Tears of sorrow coursed down her cheeks for the twentieth time that day. Two days were now passed and she still felt the sting of her brother's last words. I'll go back to the feudal era, Sota, and I'll avenge both you and mom. You can count on that.

The day in the feudal era was depressingly sweet. The sun was high in the sky and no clouds were in sight. She could see Kaede's village in the distance, but no matter how much comfort she would receive at the hands of her friends, she cvouln't stand their pity at the moment.  
Kagome shifted her humongous backpack around her shoulders. She had brought only what was necessary, clothes, some treats for her friends, pictures of her family, ramen for Inuyasha, and last but not least, Buyo.

It had broken her heart to come back home and see her cat just looking up at her from the front door. At first she didn't know if she would be able t take him to the feudal era with her, but as if the well was granting her wish, it let both of them pass to the past.

Oh god what am I gonna do now?  
I cant go to the hut yet, they'll all want answers as to why I took so long coming back. After all this time beign with them I still can't tell them the truth. Their tragedies surpass mine, and I can't make them fell more sadfness than they already do.

"This will be my secret. No matter how painful it is" she said to herself aloud. "Come on Buyo, I'll show you how this past thing looks like."

"Hey Inuyasha, do you think that Lady Kagome will be back soon?" asked Miroku, currently sporting yet another red face as a result of groping Sango.  
"I don't know, but I'm getting really tired of her little trip to her time." Sango looked up from where she sat, "You can't control her Inuyasha, afterall, her family does live there. She must miss them a lot."

"Feh, like I care what she thinks."

Where can she be? She's never taken this long going to her time. Did something happen to her. If someone hurt her I'll kill them with my bare hands! I'm going after her. Worrying doesn't do me any good. Plus, I can't stand it any longer staying inside with this perverted monk. Ugh.

Miroku noticed Inuyasha's look of disgust. "Something wrong Inuyasha? Does my way of flattering Sango repulse you, or..." a wicked smile lighted his face, "are you thinking about doing the same things to Kagome?"

"Shut up monk." Sango hit him over the head with her weapon and left him sprawled on the floor. "Go find her Inuyasha. Make sure Kagome's okay."

He nodded and started walking towards the door.

"Well, we've been walking for really long. How bout we go to the hut and get something to eat." Buyo meowed enthusiastically. I don't wanna go though. Will they see through me and ask me what's wrong. I don't know if I'm prepared for their questions, especially Inuyasha, who always sees right through me. Damn him, this would all be so much easier if he couldn't do that.  
No matter what though, I have to appear normal. Be the Kagome I've always been.

They both neared the hut. Only a few feet separated them from food, shelter, friends, and even more sorrow.

"You'll help me through it won't you Buyo?" Meow.

Inuyasha went out the door, only to stop in his tracks. There was Kagome (with Buyo no less). Her face was guarded. Something was wrong.  
He went towards her. "Kagome?"   
"Kagome?" No this was a cruel trick of this world. The one person who should have been the last to see her was standing right infront of her.  
Oh god no… She looked up into Inuyasha's beautiful amber eyes. 


	4. curiosity

"Back already?" Inuyasha said sarcastically.

"Well hello to you too."

_ha. If he ever knew that I thought that his eyes were beautiful he would probably run off to his precious Kikyo._

"What took ya so long wench?"

" I had stuff to do, OKAY? My life isn't perfect you know,and anyways, I'm going to stay here a little longer now."

"Feh, like I care how long you stay wench", he said,"we just need you to find the jewel shards, that's it."

His words hurt her more than he would ever know. Her family was dead, and know the only person she could really trust was turning his back on her.

"Don't worry Inuyasha, I'll try not to bother you anymore." He could see her, see her eyes fill with sadness and grief; but he was aware that she wouldn't talk right now. They walked nearer to the hut.

_Many have lost their loved ones to demon and war, how does my tragedy compare with theirs? I can't wallow in self pity though, I will find Naraku, and when I do he's gonna regret the day he hurt my family._

Inuyasha watched curiously as Kagome's facial expressions changed from sadness, to anger, to determination, and back to sadness again. _Wonder what happened to her in her time...she's soo damn stubborn. I know somethig's up... and why in hell did she bring Buyo..._

"What's he doing here?"_at least I'm gonna get one answer out of her._

"Oh. I just brought him to see the Feudal Era, plus my family went on vacation to Osaka, and I couldn't bear to leave him alone."

"Feh, how did you get him down the well anyways?"

She was silent for a moment "Dunno, I tried it out and it worked." she laughed nervously "hehe, I wonder why...hehe."

_god, she sucks at lying. She wouldn't bring the stupid cat for no reason; I have to find out what's wrong with her._

_I'm gonna find out what's wrong with you Kagome, wether you like it or not._

Kagome, Inuyasha, and Buyo finally came into the hut (an: it took them a long time to get though a door didn't it. sorry), but were suddenly attacked by a fluffy orange projectile. "Kaaagooomme!"

"Shippo!" He flew into her arms, knocking her backwards into Inuyasha and pushing the onto the floor. "Hey! Watch where you're going runt!"the next few colorful words were muffled as Kagome covered his mouth with her hand while trying to stand up.

When they were all a safe distance from each other, the questions started again. Coincidentally, the rest of the gang arrived, all asking "where were you?" "Why did you take so long?"etc.

Kaede was the one who stopped them. "Settle down children, it is obvious that Kagome is tired and we should let her rest. She can answer all of our questions tomorrow."

Sango turned to Kagome, "Yes, I'm sorry, you should rest. You _do_ look a tad pale."

"Yes Lady Kagome, maybe you need something to warm you up..."

"Hentai!" slap

Kagome suddenly stood up from where she sat. "If yo guys don't mind, I'd like to sleep outside today, you guys stay in here."

Shippo started protesting "But Kagome, it's cold outside and you'll be in danger!"

"I'll be fine, I have my sleeping bag with me as well as my arrows. I'll only be a step away. Goodnight."She left the hut in silence.

Th gang all looked at one another, then all their eyes fell on the silent Inuyasha. Sango took out her weapon, "What did you do!"

"It actually wasn't me this time! Don't hurt me!"

He looked like he was thinking deeply for a moment. The next thing they knew he was out of the hut.

Kagome's POV

(an: I know Buyo hasn't been mentioned, lets just pretend that he's sleeping in a corner an d no one has noticed him yet.)

_Its cold... Really cold, but at last no one's asking questions about what happened. When Inuyasha came out of the hut and climbed to the top of the tree above me I thought I was done for. Surprisingly he hasn't said a word , yet..._

The stars were bright in the sly, the full moon overpowering the sky and bringing light into the forest.

_Why did they have to die?.._

A tear escaped her eye. _I can't stay here, Inuyasha might wake up and se me crying. I need to be alone right now, and there's no danger near sigh Will I be alone from now on?_

He saw Kagome stand up from her sleeping bag. She took a look around her and then looked up. HE evened his breathing and closed his eyesit wouldn't matter anyways, she couldn't see him clearly from where she was. He saw her walk away. He stretched his arms and jumped to the next tree.

_Well Kagome, it looks like the time to find out what's wrong with you has finally arrived._

GHSHHSAGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Oh well, it think that's it for now. Hopefully someone will read my story. Please review!No one's done so far, I need encouragement! (falls on the floor screaming).And I promise, it does get better, I'm just kinda setting up the background and I'm also trying to get the chapters to be longer.

I'll probably continue writing in a few hours, but I don't know if I'll post without any reviews.

Oh., and the disclaimer: Inuyasha is not mine, nor are any of it's characters. Damn you Rumiko and your incredible genius!

Remember... REVIEW!

And please, someone show me how to edit, I still can't get it right...


	5. attack and a walk to remember

Hello everyone here's the fifth chappie! I noticed that I jump around in the points of view a lot, so please just try to figure them out.

Thanks so much for bbmh, who was my first review! Now I have the will to go on!( Falls on the floor dramatically)

Anyways... I don't own Inuyasha..yadayadayada.. Here's the chappie! Remember to review! I love feedback!

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

She walked through the forest; thick leaves surrounded her, making it impossible to see the moon. It was already night, yet her surroundings seemed to be getting darker. She felt something watching her.

_Damn! Why did I have to come here? Should I call Inuyasha and go back to the hut? _She shook her head. _No, it's probably just my imagination. _She came upon a small lake filled with crystalline water , a strange glow was coming from it's center. A sphere suddenly hovered above the water and she could hear sweet music surrounding her.

"_Kagome..." _it said, a voice as sweet as nothing could ever be. It repeated her name "Kagome.." The miko was being lulled to sleep, visions of happy times with her family filled her head..."Kagome..." she closed her eyes. "Kagome...die!"

A giant tentacle shot out from the water ready to take her into the now dark thick waters. She couldn't move no matter how much she tried, "_What's going on?"_ The demon showed itself in it's true form, but she still couldn't move, couldn't stay awake. Her eyes were closing against her will. The last thing she saw was a flash of red and silver in front of her, trying to shield her.

_Inuyasha._

_sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss_

_What the hell is that!_

Inuyasha looked at the glowing ball that was hovering on the lake. "This doesn't smell good.", his sensitive ears picked up a sort of music, sweet and soft; however her could barely hear it. The music was being directed only to Kagome.

He saw the tentacle come out of the water and with his inhuman speed was in front of Kagome in a heart beat. "You ok Kagome?" he turned around just as she fell back whispering his name. He caught her and jumped as the tentacle was inches away from his arm.

"What did you do to her you bastard!"

The water demon smiled, "You shall see, soon her most painful memories will fill her mind and consume her soul!"

"What are you talking about! Bastard! You'll pay"

Inuyasha pushed his sword forward, "Wind Scar!"

The monster was enveloped in gray waves of water and screamed in agony. It fell forward into the water and started disintegrating. "Feh. Bastard." Inuyasha smirked at the easy kill; his happiness was gone though, when he saw the monster's back. In the middle of the ashen body was a purple spider mark.

Naraku.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Back at the hut Inuyasha set Kagome down on the mat. "Where could the others be!" They had come back to the hut when the sun was peaking over the horizon as Inuyasha has to bandage Kagome's arm that got injured on the way back. _It would still be too early for the others to have gone anywhere, especially Shippo._

"Meow" Inuyasha looked at the corner of the hut. Buyo stretched lazily and walked over to the confused hanyou. Once the cat was next to him he saw a note where the cat had been sleeping before. He stood and picked it up; the author was definitely Miroku...

_Inuyasha_, _reports of_ _a demon attacking a nearby village came to us ,and we have gone to their aid. We tried to find you , but it seems that you were off "comforting" lady Kagome off somewhere in the woods. You dog you! We leave this note under a cat we found in the hut yesterday. It seems reluctant to leave and it eats quite a bit (even more then YOU). He seems to be very lazy, so I doubt he'll move. We'll be back in a round 3 days, and we've taken Shippo and Kaede with us. Hehe, more privacy for you two lovebirds. Just make sure to...ok, well, Sango will hit me again if I don't stop writing this note._

_Have fun, _

_Miroku_

"Oh well, at least I have a Miroku free three days!"He looked over in worry to where Kagome lay. _She doesn't seem sick, just sleeping. I'll wait for a couple of hours to pass and then I'll wake her up._ He looked at her face. Her hair was strewn around her, her pale face shone like the moon, her lips...

_Stop it, she'd never think of you that way._

He stood up and turned to leave when he heard Kagome move around on the mat. He turned around and saw her moving as if she was gonna wake up. She stretched her arms and legs and felt around for a blanket with closed eyes. Inuyasha took off his haori and put it on top of her; she mumbled something and snuggled into the fire rat cloth. A smile lit her face.

_Feh. Women._

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

hours later...Kag's POV

I opened my eyes to see red. It was something red, something fluffy. The warmth that I got from it was wonderful and I felt like I had slept for days. I opened my eyes more and sat up. Buyo was currently staring at my feet.

"Hey, kitty, so, how do you like this era?"

Buyo meowed lazily and went to the corner to resume whatever he had been doing before. I looked around for a moment. _I wonder where the others are?_

I stood up and stretched, my muscles ached a lot, and I saw that my arm had a bandage on it. _I remember now. Last night, the monster, Inuyasha being there, me passing out. What happened after that?_

The hut suddenly shone in light and Inuyasha poked his head through the door.

"You're finally awake"

"Yeah, woke up just a minute ago. Where are the others?"

"Off helping some nearby village that's under attack by a demon.

"Do you think they need our help?"

"No, Miroku left a note, I think they'll be fine without us."

I sighed. _At least they won't ask about last night_. Oh mom, why did you and Sota and Gramps have to go, if you were here I wouldn't feel so alone. Then again, I'm not alone am I. Inuyasha's here with me.

"So you feeling better?"

"Huh?" I looked up. "Oh yeah, slept really nice , but my arm hurts."

"Yeah, you hurt it during the night. After the fight with the monster." His eyes suddenly narrowed.

"What were you doing out there anyways? You were almost killed!"

I laughed nervously, "I needed a little walk, ya know, to clear my head."

"A two hour walk!"

Hehe, "Yeah, the time just flew by. Sorry."

"You sure you're okay though?"

"Yeah, we should probably head out and get some food. I really don't feel like ramen today, but don't worry, you can have some."

I stood up and gave him back his haori. "Thank you for lending it to me, it kept me warm."

Inuyasha's face was alight with a small blush.

"Feh, let's go. I'm hungry already.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Inu POV

We walked around, looking for berries and fruits. Kagome felt like wandering around, so we did. The sun was high in the sky but the wind kept the day cool. For the first time since she came back Kagome looked relaxed; her hair flowed in the wind and she opened her arms pretending to fly.

"Hey Kagome, what are you gonna do after we get all the jewel anyways? There's not much of it left to find."

My question seemed to depress her. Her face became dark and her body lost it's happy energy.

"I don't know, maybe I'll stay here; god knows I don't need any more math test in my life."

"But what about your family? Your mother, brother, and that weirdo of your grandfather. You would miss them wouldn't you. Plus you can't leave me without my daily supply of ramen."

I caught the scent of salty tears.

"Kagome? You alright?"

She didn't answer.

"Kagome, look at me." Nothing happened. I walked over to her. "Look at me" Her face looked up and she gasped. Tears were streaming freely down her face.

She was looking past me, her eyes wide.

"Sota?"

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

muahahahaha, cliffy!

Remember to review! That way I'll post up the next chapter quicker.

Ta.


	6. confessions

Falalalalalala, here's the next chappie!

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

"Sota?"

He was there, right in front of me; living, breathing. From the back of my mind I could hear Inuyasha calling out my name, but I didn't pay attention to it. My little e brother had come back to life.

I broke away from the force that kept my legs motionless and ran over to him with all my might, half expecting him to disappear before my eyes. I finally reached him, he looked up at me and smiled; a sad little smile and his eyes shone briefly. I pulled him towards me and screamed his name "Sota!Sota!" My screams soon turned into sobs as I held him tightly against me. My voice came out in a small whisper, "How? I was sure you were all dead, I thought Naraku killed all of you. How did you find me Sota? Where are mom and gramps?"

He still wouldn't speak. "Sota, why won't you talk? What happened over there?"

He held out his hand for me to follow. A thought suddenly came into my head, _Where's Inuyasha, he was just here a minute ago..._ A tug at my hand brought me back to reality; Sota spoke for the first time. "Don't worry."

I looked at him and relaxed. We started to walk to his unknown destination.

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

We were now deep in the forest, it had been a long walk to get there, and I was tired from the long hours of trailing behind Sota. He stopped walking and I bumped into him, almost knocking him over. "Sorry Sota. Is this where you wanted to take me?" His head bobbed up and down as he nodded, then it started to rain. "We should get some shelter or we'll both get sick."

I spotted a cave nearby and leaded him to it.

We got inside.

The cave was cold and dark, not a really comforting place in the middle of a storm. We didn't have any form of light so we stayed near the mouth of the cave. Sota was till quiet,; he seemed to be studying the rain.

A sudden flash of red and silver caught my eye. _Inuyasha?_

It seemed to be him as the form got closer and closer to us. In a few seconds he was there staring at me. Yes he was definitely not a happy hanyou. His haori was soaked and his eyes were furious. "Where were you? The rain makes my nose weak and I couldn't find your scent!"

His eyes turned soft and he took me into his arms. "I was worried..." His small confession made my heart skip a beat. He held me and rubbed my back. "Don't do that to me again Kagome. I don't know what I would do if I lost you." I gasped at his words.

_When did he start talking like this? Does he feel the same way about me as I do about him? When did he turn so sweet?_

I stayed in his arms for a while, forgetting about Sota and everything else; only feeling happiness flood my heart again. I held to him tightly until his body unexpectedly stiffened.

"What's wrong Inuyasha?"

He didn't answer and his eyes grew wide.

"Kagome..."

Blood came out of his mouth and crystalline tears filled his eyes. He smiled and whispered, his voice barely audible.

"I love you."

He fell on top of me. I started hitting him, tears falling down my face. "Inuyasha wake up, don't leave me!"

Through my clouded mind I noticed a glint of silver and I looked up.(AN: Ok, I know Inuyasha has been stabbed many times before, let's just say that this is a special dagger. )) Sota was there holding a bloody dagger in his hand.

This time the smile on his face was mocking.

"Why Sota. Why?" He walked towards me and grabbed my chin harshly, with a force that no ten year old could have. He whispered in my ear, "Remember this dear sister, you'll never be happy. And Inuyasha won't always be there to protect you." He lifted the dagger over his head, ready to strike.

"Goodbye sister."

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

I couldn't breathe. My face felt wet as I lay on the ground. Suddenly I was pulled up.

"Kagome! What happened? You just passed out on me and wouldn't wake up. I had to throw water on you to wake you up. It sounded like you were in pain." I just sat there looking at him stupidly.

_He's alive. Sota didn't hurt him; it was all a dream. Why did you do this Sota? Would you ever hurt me that way. No, you're not alive anymore._

I broke into sobs as the thought hit me and I felt Inuyasha's arms envelop me. "Don't cry please. I get panicked when you do that. Tell me what happened." It took me a while, but I managed to tell him about the dream. He looked at me confused. "This could be a warning. We need to go to your era and find out if your family is all right. What other reason would it be for it to have been your brother?"

My voice came out loud but calm, "No we don't have to go, there's nothing left for me there."

He picked me up and put me on his back. As we flew through the air I kicked and fought him, "No Inuyasha, stop. We can't go there."

"Did you have a fight with them Kagome. If so, you have to suck it up. Your family could be in serious danger." Before I knew it we were over the well and right in front of my house.

_Mom, Sota, gramps, I'm back._

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

**ok, I had a huge dilemma in deciding wether to continue or not with this chapter. I really didn't want to cut it off, and soooooooooooooo, I didn't!**

**Enjoy the rest. You people owe me a margin of mental sanity. (Evil laugh)**

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

We stood in front of the house for what seemed like ages, until Inuyasha pulled me towards the front door.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Take out that dammed thing you use to open the door."

_Yes, I remember now, the only thing that I carry with me at all times is the key to this house. All the happy memories in one brass object._

I felt around for it and when I felt the warm metal hit me I held it up with my hand. _Oh god. I can't do this._

"Well, what are you holding out like that for, you know I don't know how to use things from your world."

"Don't worry Inuyasha, we'll be inside soon." I took a deep breath knowing he watched me intently. _I've got to do this, for both of our sakes._

With an empty heart I turned the key into the lock and stepped inside the house. _My house._

I took it all in. The kitchen, the living room, the dinning room. They were all just as I left them; no trace of what happened could be seen. Inuyasha walked inside and quickly took a tour upstairs. He poled his head from the top of the stairs. "No one home."

I smiled sadly, how innocent his thoughts were at the moment. He didn't even have a clue of what had happened there a few days ago.

I walked up the stairs slowly, every step bringing back a painful memory of her family being tortured by Naraku. Every step brought more agony to her heart.

I reached my room, where Inuyasha was currently sitting on the bed flipping through one of my text books. He lifted up his head, "Why don't you call your mom through that 'phone' thing? That way we'll know where they are."

I nodded my head, "Ok, the phone's in my mom's room. I'll go get it."

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

She left the door opne while she crossed the hall and went to her mother's room. _What's wrong with you Kagome? I can tell you're depressed, but I need you to tell me why._

A few minutes passed by and I began to get worried. _What in hell is taking her so long?_

I went over to the only other open door in the house and walked in. There was only one dim light to shine in the room; the drapes were closed shut.

Kagome's silent sobbing came to my ears. I went to her and sat next to her on the bed. She was holding a picture of her family when they took a trip to a festival. All of them had happy faces, even that grumpy old man that was her grandfather.

My voice finally came out, "What's wrong Kagome?"

"They're gone."

"What do you mean, they're gone?"

"They're dead. Naraku came a few days ago and kept us captive. I was the only one to make it out alive."

My heart stopped cold. I took her in my arms and rocked back and forth. She kept on crying but I didn't try to stop her. I knew how she felt, and nothing was take away the pain.

"Don't worry. I'll help you through this. We'll find Naraku and make him pay. For right now though you have to mourn. The pain won't go away yet."

She sobbed more into my chest. I kissed the top of her head unconsciously and kept repeating the same whispered words, "I'll always be there to protect you."

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

**ok, I end it here. How did you guys like it? I'll post up soon. Thanks to** **darkestfalre**

**for reviwing. That actually made my try to write faster. Ha.**

**Now, hit the button at the bottom and review!review! **


	7. secrets

Chapter 7 inu POV

**I am so sorry for not updating sooner. Between the false chickenpox and the fact that my computer time has been limited to almost zilch I've gotten lost. Since it's spring break I'll try to post another one this week.**

**Disclaimer :I don't own Inuyasha. There's many things I don't own actually. How sad.**

**Ok here's the chappie and remember to review!**

**Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss**

My eyes opened slowly as the first rays of light filtered through the curtains. The couch I was on was comfy and warm, unlike the wall in the hut. I suddenly remembered where I was.

_Kagome's house..._

Memories of yesterday filed my mind. The Sota episode, the walk back, the slaughter of Kagome's family. _How could she keep it all inside of her all this time. No one else noticed anything was wrong with her. No wonder she looked so miserable._

I stood up and stretched. I went over to Kagome's room and knocked on the door.

"Kagome?"

No answer came from the other side.

"Kagome?"

Still no answer.

"Fine wench." I slammed the door open only to find it empty. The window was wide open.

_Oh no. Where is she?_

I turned around and ran out of the room. "Kagooommee!" I jumped onto the first floor and ran into the kitchen, "KAGome.."

She stood there, next to the stove, holding a glass of water in her hand. "Hey" she said. Her voice seemed so small. _I can't scream at her now. _I looked around the kitchen, "Watcha doing?". She took another sip of water, "I couldn't sleep so I came to see if I could make us some breakfast. I only realized a few minutes ago that there's no food. The only thing left is ramen." She smirked, "But you'll like that, won't you? I'll make us some right now."

She turned around and turned on the stove. She put a pot filled with water on the surface.

"Um, it'll take about two minutes." She looked back at me but avoided looking at my face; her hands fidgeted with a rag.

"I'll be setting the table, will you watch the food for me?"

My silent nod was barely acknowledged as she left the room quickly, without looking back.

_Why is she acting this way? She acts like she's scared of me._

The sound of water hitting the floor brought me back to reality. There was steam filling the room and the water from the pot was boiling over.

"Kaggoomme! Something's wrong with the food!" In a flash she was in the kitchen turning a bunch of buttons and taking the pot off the stove.

"God Inuyasha! What am I going to do with you? I can't leave you alone for tow seconds!" I would have been mad, except for the small smile that appeared on her face after she realized what she said.

_Her smile..._

_It was small... but it was there._

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

NO ONE'S POV

The two sat at the table staring at their food, even Inuyasha was looking at the hot bowl with hesitation. He took the noodles into his mouth and swallowed slowly, he looked at Kagome.

"You should eat."

"I'm not really hungry."

"When was the last time you ate?"

"I dunno..."She was silent for a moment, what she said was barely a whisper.

"... the night of their deaths."

His eyes widened, "What! Are you crazy? You need to eat or you'll get sick! What would your mother say if she saw you now?"

At the last part of his tirade his voice softened. What he said had struck a chord in her. He looked at her, "I'm sorry."

She returned his gaze with a smile, a hint of tears in her eyes. "She would be mad."

"Exactly. So we need you to eat."

Suddenly he stood up from his place and sat next to her. After grabbing the chopsticks and lifting the bowl he turned to her, "Eat."

"Inuyasha...no..."

"Yes. Eat."He twirled the noodles in front of her. "Open."

With a sigh she gave up and took the food. He continued feeding her until she ate the very last bit of ramen. Inuyasha started to stand up, picking up the bowl as he did so.

"Thank you."

He turned around to face Kagome; he smiled unconsciously, "Feh wench, don't thank me yet. We're going back to my era as soon as you're ready."

"You're actually willing to wait?"

He left for the kitchen, all she heard from him was a short "Feh."

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

After a hot shower Kagome stood in her room; Inuyasha was nowhere in sight. _He must be in the living room._

She went over to her bed and sat down, the window was open and a cold breeze blew in. She drew her bathrobe closer together. _So cold._ She looked around her room, the room that had so many times been her sanctuary. Now it seemed small. Strange. Another breeze blew in but she didn't move this time. A small sob escaped her throat. _No. I can't cry. I've done that enough. I need to get out of here and go find Naraku. _She wiped her tears away

"_Hey. You ok?"_

Inuyasha stood by the door.She nodded and smiled. "Yeah, I just need to get dressed and then I'll be ready."

He walked over to her. Hesitantly he patted her shoulder, but after noticing how shy he looked, he gave her a hug. Kagome's head was on the crook of his head, she closed her eyes and listened to his voice.

"Don't worry Kagome. We'll get him. You're not alone in this." He squeezed her gently, but then he realized just how little she was wearing. They both blushed and moved away from each otherHe stood up and left the room with a grunt. _Thank you. Again._

_Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss_

_**Back in the other era.**_

"Dear lady, would you do me the honor of bearing my children?"

smack (boomerang to the head)

"Dammit Miroku, can't you even behave for one day!" Sango stood there holding her hiraiktsu(sp?), "What example are you gonna give Shippo? You lecherous monk!"

A bubble formed at the top of Miroku's head, "Well my dear Sango, he will have to learn these things eventually. What harm could it possibly cause him if he learned them now?"

smack

"Oww Sango. That hurts."

"Yeah, this is nothing compared to what I'll do if I see Shippo acting like you!"

A silence followed...

"But you can't deny you like me and my charismatic ways..."

"You lecher, you know that I would never..."

"That's not what you said before..."

She blushed. He stood in front of her."Yeah but hta was when you promised you would stop asking women to bear your children." She looked away and started walking towards the stream."Yes, probably a princess from a nearby village." She lowered her voice, "One who doesn't hurt you twenty times a day..."

She felt an arm envelop her from behind. "Why must you do this? You know that you're the only one. The others could never compete with you." He kissed her neck lightly. She stared forward. "Have you really changed since we came back, Miroku? It's only been a few days."

"No. I've always loved you. Ever since you threw the first punch." Her eyes widened a bit, then she turned around and smiled. "Well then, the real problem is when we're gonna tell the others. I think Kagome knows something, but I'm sure Inuyasha doesn't have a clue."

The monk smiled and bent down to kiss her. Little did they know that a red-haired kit watched them from far off with a tiny demon kitty. "They're right Kirara, Inuyasha probably wouldn't believe it until they had grankids."

"Meow."

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Later that day the whole gang met up at Kaede's hut. All of then looking nervously at each other, all of them were hiding something.

"So Inuyasha, how was the future, we hadn't realized you had both gone back for a day."

"Fine."

"Ahhh, chatty as always." Miroku hung his head, "So lady Kagome, did YOU enjoy your stay?"

"It was okay. It was fine."She looked around the hut. "By the way, where is Buyo?" Shippo looked up sheepishly, "um. well. you see..."

Inuyasha took him by the tail. "Spit it out Shippo! What did you do to that stupid cat?"

"Um, well. Kagome please don't be mad. We were playing a game and a demon came by and thought he was lost. We couldn't do anything! The demon took him and flew off. It looked a lot like the one that Sesshomaru uses to take Rin around."

Kagome looked up sadly. "Don't worry Shippo, nothing could have been done. We'll find him eventually. Maybe Sesshomaru does have him right now!"

Inuyasha shook his head.

"Do you really think that my brother would accept a cat?"

He pointed at his ears. "I think not."

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Ok well there was the chappie.

It might be a little confusing at times,

but at least you get to click the review button and inquire as to why things happen!

It's soo close...

Just a click away...

Do it...


	8. rain

And so the gang continues their journey to find Naraku and kill is hard -to- find ass.

I've still gotten no reviews!

And...Shippo stayed home with Kaede.

That about sums up my little note.

Happy reading!

Oh.. And I don't own Inuyasha.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Ans so, the gang started off again to find Naraku; Sango and MIroku are riding on Kilala, Kagome is currently with Inuyasha. The sky's started to get dark, filled with orange and golden colors as the sun began to lower. Kagome bent down to Inuyasha's ear.

"Please don't tell them anything."

"What?"

"Don't tell Sango and mIroku what's happened."

"Why?"

"They don't need any more sadness. They'll be fine if they don't know."

Inuyasha looked back, he sighed. "Don't worry. I won't say anything."

Suddenly a rock was thrown at his head, MIroku looked at him sheepishly. "What the hell are you doing monk?"

"Well if you weren't having an intimate conversation over there with Kagome you would know that we need to set up for the night."

Before Inuyasha could ask why he felt a drop of water hit his nose, "We don't need to set up. WE need a place to stay; it'll start pouring soon. Unless you have a magical hut with you."

Kagome giggled behind him, "Well it really isn't a magical hut."

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

They all sat inside the tent that Kagome had brought in her backpack; unfortunately the tent was small and everyone was cramped against each other.

"Dammit Kagome, why didn't you say that this contraption of yours was so damn small!"

"Well, if I hadn't brought it we would be getting soaked in the rain right now!"

"We could have found a place to stay if you hadn't taken so long setting this thing up."

"It would have been faster if you helped."

"Why would I help YOU?"

"Inuyasha... SI." Miroku clapped her mouth shut.

"Now, now, children, we must all learn to behave. And please remember that if Inuyasha is sat we all go down."Kagome nodded.

"Very well. I'm glad you agree; meanwhile we need a solution to this space problem. I believe that if we all lay down next to each other we'll be more comfortable. That way I'll also be closer to my dear Sango." He looked at her and she blushed. She hit hm lightly on the shoulder, "lecher..."

Meanwhile, Inuyasha's mid went wild as he saw Miroku and Sango's interaction.

_How come she didn't hit him? She even blushed! _Suddenly he smiled smugly, _Ha. It couldn't be that. She's probably coming up with a cold. Yes...a cold..._

Next to him KAgome was smiling dreamily, _Ah, they're in love!_

"Fine" said Inuyasha, "It doesn't matter to me; I'm not a stupid human."

Kagome looked daggers at him. "That is... I...Don't do it Kagome!"

She sighed, "You're lucky we're in a tent.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Kagome POV

It was pouring outside, hours have passed but the tiny droplets of water still continue their harsh assault on the top of the tent. I shivered. _It's cold._ During the storm the front of the tent had ripped somehow and even though it was a small tear it still let in a lot of cold wind from outside. I closed my eyes, _Think of warm places. Home...blankets._

I felt something cover me. _Could it be?_

I opened my eyes to see Inuyasha facing away from me. The only thing I could see was the back of his haori and his silver locks of hair. He answered my unspoken question, "You were shivering, I can't let you get sick. If that happens, we won't be able to search for Naraku." He stretched out his legs, "Go to sleep. Nothing's nearby."

I looked at his backat his back, covered by his white undershirt; my voice was low so as to not wake the others.

"We could share." His ears moved in the direction of my voice after I finished my offer. He moved and looked at me. His tone was mocking, "You wanna do like them?"

The "them" was currently an unconscious Miroku and a sleeping Sango, sleeping so tightly wound around each other that it was a wonder they could breathe.

I smile "I should have brought a camera. We could have used the pictures for blackmail."

Inuyasha lifted his head to get a better look at them, "I would've never guessed." I kept looking at MIroku and Sango; I felt sad. _Why can't I have that?_

I felt Inuyasha's arms go around me. He turned me so that I could look at him; his golden eyes were unreadable. I caught a look of something but I couldn't tell what it was.

"You said you wanted to share. So share."

"I thought you didn't want to."

"Feh, this isn't for you. This is for the sake of the 'shard detector'"

I punched him lightly on the shoulder, and he smiled mischievously. "Remember that this shard detector has the power to si.." He clamped his hand over my mouth, the last part of my 'sit you' was muffled against his skin. He blushed but stayed as he was. "Got to sleep."

His arm moved over me, covering me. "Tomorrow Im' not giving you a day off."

We both close dour eyes. I don't now if Inuyasha went to sleep. I felt his breathing even out and darkness enveloped me.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Inu Pov

I awoke to the sound of whispering, it was so low that it would have been hard if it wasn't for my dog ears.

"Quiet Miroku."

"I'm sorry Sango. We need to find that contraption of Kagome's. The one that records pictures."

"Her ca..me..ra..?"

"Yes, we must find it soon." I felt them move towards Kagome's yellow bag. I didn't bother to open my eyes.

"Step away from the bag." I didn't need to see to sense their surprise. "Any closer to the bag and you'll have to deal with me."

"Well Inuyasha, it seems like you finally admitted your feelings to Lady Kagome."

"Shut up monk." Miroku as about to start again but Sango held up her hand. "Stop it Miroku, Inuyasha we just wanted to see something in the bag. We'll go now to search around for a nearby village."

"Yeah, sure."

They left quickly. I could hear them giggling a distance off. _Stupid. _I looked down towards Kagome. Her hair was strewn all over her face so I could barely see it. Mu hand moved to take away a few strands; as my hand touched her face she smiled and moved towards me. It looked a bit like she was dreaming, so peaceful and quiet.

I took my hand away, instantly feeling a little colder. _Sentimental dumbass. _

I stood up and stretched. The day was a little chilly, but nothing that they couldn't handle. I could see our surroundings now; the rain yesterday made it impossible to see anything. We were a little outside the forest, there was a stream nearby. Sniffing around I found nothing wrong with the place so I went to get a drink of water. We'd probably need to have water to boil too.

The stream water was cold and refreshing. I drank some and sat on the grass, after all Kagome was safe. _Right?_

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Kag Pov

It rained. It poured. I ran.

The night was so dark I could barely see what was in front of me. The rain drops were big and they hit my face hardly, making my eyes water. I stopped running and tried to clam down. _It's okay... I can't feel anything evil nearby. Everything's fine. _I felt my way around and my fingers grasped a tree. I pushed myself towards it and put my back to it.

There was still no light. Th moon was still shrouded in clouds. All of a sudden I felt something near me.

Not a demon.. A person. It came very slowly, as if afraid of what I would do. I looked at the unknown person uncertainly. "Who are you? Go away." As it stepped foward I could finally see the silhouette of a woman . She came closer until she was only a few feet away.

"Oh honey, don't be afraid. I'd be the last one to hurt you."

"Mom?"

"Oh honey, come here." I cried and walked over to her. She was there, like she had always been, with a smile lighting her face. "But you aren't real. You can't be." She opened her arms and took me within them. "Don';t worry about that honey, it doesn't matter right now."

I felt the rain continue to fall as she held me sobbing.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

My arms stated to get tired after a while. "Mom, lets talk." She was silent. She wouldn't let go of me.

"Mom?" She looked up and took her arms from me. She took my face in her hands, then lowered them down to my neck. She had tears in her eyes. "You must die Kagome." She squeezed my throat as I thrashed around in the need for air. I hit her face and she let go for a second. I screamed. With superhuman strength as she started to choke me again. I couldn't fight back. Darkness began to fill my mind.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Inu

I knew something was wrong when I heard Kagome scream. I ripped open the front of the tent to find her soaked and gasping. I ran to her and shook her. "Wake up Kagome!" She looked at me with empty eyes and stopped struggling. I breathed in a sigh of relief, she had her eyes closed.

I put my head to her face.

_She's not breathing..._

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

ok, that's all for now.

I'd feel worse about giving you guys this cliffy if I actually got review for you guys.

The beginning of the next chapter is already typed up but I wont post it until I get at least SOME reviews. I'm not asking for much a I?

Laters

Arubabu


	9. sadness

Hehe I'm alive!

Sorry for not updating sooner, I'm taking the SAT on Saturday and I need to cram.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

Author is very happy!

Thanks to:

dogdemoninuyashaandkagome

xoxSaMox

Kelly (fluffy!) (Shesshy!) (Shesshomaru!) (All three are mine!)

Agent doo: There are probably more cliffies on the way. )

and last but not least Anonymous!

I loved all your reviews, here's chapter 9!

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

_Inuyasha? INuyasha? Where are you? _

_It's dark..._

"Kagome! Kagome!" Inuyasha held the fallen Kagome in his arms, her unmoving body getting colder by the minute. He put his head next to her chest; her heart was still beating, faintly, even though she couldn't breathe. He set her down on the floor. "I won't let you die."

He tilted her head upwards and pinched her nose shut. "Don't worry." He put his lips over hers and blew in air. Once. Twice. Three times. He kept blowing into her body and checked on her breathing.

_Nothing._

Tears sprung into his eyes. _No, no..._ "No!" His scream reached the outsides of the forest as well as to Sango and Miroku who were just a few feet from the tent. They quickly ran inside to see Inuyasha cradling a very pale Kagome.

"What happened!" Cried Sango as she ran towards her fallen friend. When she was almost next to her, Inuyasha turned taking the view of Kagome away from Sango. "Inuyasha let me see her!" he didn't move. "Inuyasha, I'm serious." She moved to touch his shoulder but he moved farther away, refusing for either Miroku or Sango to get a look at her.

"Inuyasha you ass! Let me see her!" She punched him hard in the back, expecting him to turn into his normal arrogant self. To Sangos' and Miroku's surprise the hanyou let out a small sob. Miroku came closer, "Inuyasha ...what is...wrong with Kagome?" The dog demon stayed silent yet again.

"Inuyasha we deserve to see her just as much as you do!"

He suddenly turned to face them, eyes filled with fire but blurred by tears. "Don't you ever say that again lecher! Never!" He clung to Kagome's body as if she was holding him instead of the other way around. More tears ran down his face as he sobbed, "She's dead" His whisper was too low but the pale faces of the others recognized the fact that they had heard. Inuyasha turned around fully and let them see the girl.

Nothing in her skin was marred, it just looked like she was asleep. Sango smiled. A sad smile.

"No Inuyasha. She's just sleeping. I mean, there are no wounds on her body... You're wrong."

He looked back at her with cold eyes, "Really Sango? Tell me, when people sleep does their breathing and heartbeat stop? That's news to me." She returned his cold glare.

"You bastard! She's NOT dead. She can't be dead. She was alright before. You lie. You lie!"

She was about to jump onto Inuyasha but was enveloped in Miroku's arms. "Let me go!" Miroku held her steadily." "No Sango. He speaks the truth. Cry. You must not keep you emotions pent up inside." She looked up at him with tearful eyes. She broke down into sobs and fell to the floor. The monk sat on the floor and cradled her. A lone tear escaped his eyes.

"No..."

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

A few days passed; the sky had darkened since Kagome's death and the rain would continue to haunt them wherever they went. It didn't matter though; nothing mattered when their friend died.

Miroku had been silent and thoughtful, sometimes tears would come out of his eyes.

Another person taken away from him ... A very dear friend. His time was spent on meditating. Always calm.

Sango had less luck. The shock of her friend's death was still fresh in her mind, and it was hard for her to realize the fact that Kagome was gone. While they traveled she would have a stray thought of her departed friend and would start sobbing uncontrollably; once in a while the phrase "Why did it have to be her " could be heard between her cries. Miroku would console her until she was eventually so tired that she passed out. Only the sounds of her troubled sleep could be heard.

As Miroku looked around he spotted a figure in red on the top branch of the oak tree next to him. Inuyasha. In a way, he had been the worst off. He blamed himself for her death; if he had been quicker, she would still be here. _Alive. _

He hadn't uttered a word since that day. He walked wit his companions but refused to jump to get to Kaede's at a faster speed. Another thought weighed heavily on his mind. Kagome's death also signified the death of Shippo's adoptive mother. He would be lost without her, and would blame Inuyasha.

As the memories of all times long gone passed through his eyes he let out a small sob.

_It was the first sound he had made in days..._

If she was there she would notice. He wouldn't be alone in his misery. The thought depressed him even further.

All that was left for him was to cry alone. To be alone. Grieving for the love that he had and then let go.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

The next day the sun was high in the sky and the group stood atop a hill facing the village. Miroku closed his eyes. "You ready?" The others nodded and started walking down towards Kaede's hut. As they neared it, Shippo shot out at top speed screaming "Kagome!"

He looked up in confusion, as instead of his mother figure holding him, he felt the red cloth of Inuyasha's fire rat haori. Inuyasha looked upon the kit, " Get inside Shippo, and go get Kaede. We all need to talk."

"But where's Kagome?"

Inuyasha's fists hardened, "We'll talk about that inside. Come on Sango, Miroku."

They entered the hut, filled with the smell of medicinal herbs that were cooking above the fire; Kaede was stirring the mixture. She looked up happily, "Ye are alright. Thank goodness you are back. Did you find any more jewel shards?" She looked around at all of them, her eyes widened in thought, "But, where's Kagome?"

Inuyasha looked away, even though it was his duty to tell them, he couldn't bear to do so.

Miroku cleared his throat. "We were attacked." He cleared his throat again; his voice came out thick. "Actually, it was Inuyasha and Kagome who were attacked. Whatever spirit or demon that was attacking them took over Kagome until ... it killer her. Inuyasha was unable to save her. The monster was attacking her from the inside."

Silence followed. Kaede and Shippo still not comprehending the fact of what had happened, Shippo sniffed. "Liar Miroku. This joke really isn't funny." He looked at Inuyasha's figure in the corner of the room then brought his eyes back and forth between him, MIroku, and a tear filled Sango. His eyes focused on Inuyasha again, "He's lying right! You know where she is Inuyasha! You have to know!." He stood up and walked over to the silent hanyou and kicked his foot. "Tell me it isn't true!" He kicked him again, "Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!"

Suddenly, it seemed as though he'd had enough. INuyasha lifted his face, wet with tears. His angry eyes stared at the kit, daring him to kick him again. Immediately Shippo shut up, backing away. Inuyasha softened his eyes, his voice came out so low that the others could barely hear him. "It's true. I'm sorry."

Shippo realized the truth. The face before him told no lie. He ran over to Kaede, who was silently mourning, and jumped into her arms for comfort. Kaede focused her eyes on Inuyasha, "Where is she?"

"You know where she is. She died."

"No ... Where is her body?"

Everyone looked at him expectantly, as the hanyou had denied to tell them that part of the story. A sigh was heard from him. "She disappeared. Her body vanished. Miroku and Sango were outside. I didn't know what to do." He wiped his face, "At least she's with her family now."

Sango looked up sharply.

"What are you talking about?"

He stayed quiet.

_I forgot. They still don't know about what happened._

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Well that's it for now.

This chapter was sad but I think necessary. And NO, this is not the end.

I'll update as soon as I can!

Review!

I COMMAND YOU!


	10. hope

1Here's Chapter 10 (Yay!)

Thanks for the reviews I've gotten so far!

But please write more, I only got two this time...

Make this author happy!

Review!

Imperial Angel: o god. Things are coming back to haunt me…

Inuyashaandkagome or Amanda: Wow, your review was so awesome! It totally made my day and don't worry, things WILL get better in the story. And yeah, those SAT answers, we're gonna have to talk. )

dogdemoninuyashaandkagome: Thanks so much for reviewing, you'll find out soon where the story's going.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"What are you talking about?" Her eyes were on me. Fierce.

"Something that happened some time ago."

"Does it have anything to do with Kagome?"

I looked up, "Yes. Her and her family." I told them the story I had promised Kagome I wouldn't tell. About how her family was killed by that bastard Naraku, how she suffered, how she did not want them to know...

Sango looked like it had all been too much, "But why didn't she tell us? We've always been there for her. We would have helped her out during that time. Oh god."

"She didn't want to worry anyone. We've all suffered the loss of someone or other. She didn't want to bring any more sadness into our lives.

The news of Kagome's tragedy seemed to have a strange effect; instead of tears of sorrow running down Sango's face angry droplets were making themselves known. "That Bastard! How could he do that to her! It was he who killed her! We need to make him pay."

Miroku stood up. "I agree. Lady Kagome's death cannot go by unpunished." I looked around the hut; it was clear that Shippo and KAede couldn't come, the danger would be too great.

His gaze shifted to his two companions. A brief smirk lighted his face.

"Naraku is never gonna know what hit him."

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Three days had now passed, the group of three accompanied by Kirara, continued to search relentlessly for any clues leading to Naraku's whereabouts.

Sango, who was riding Kirara, was currently coming back from scouting the surrounding areas. She landed on the ground next to MIroku. "I didn't see anything suspicious nearby, but there is a village a few miles from here. We could make it there by nightfall if we walk."

"It would be better if we went on Kirara." said Miroku, "We have no time to waste."

Sssssssssssss

As we flew over the tress I started to faintly see small little huts a little distance from us. We landed on the outskirts of the town, no sign of life welcoming us.

I sniffed the air around us for any clues, "Why isn't anyone here?"

Sango and Miroku got off Kirara. She spoke up "I don't know, it seems as if the town has been deserted. All of the buildings are intact. I don't think that this village was attacked by demons, at least not anytime near this. I could have sworn I saw smoke coming from this village before though... strange..."

Miroku started walking towards the entrance of the town. "Yes, it all seems very strange. Sango. Inuyasha. Be careful where you go."

All of us separated to go in three different ways. Sango with Kirara with MIroku and me going separate ways into the town. I walked into a hut only to find a pile of dirt and dust at the corner of the room. I left. There was no use on searching for small clues. I let my senses out like a net, trying to catch anything that might possibly lead me to Naraku.

Concentrating was easy, there were no distractions. But ... still... nothing.

_How could there be no trace of life in this village? _ I walked further in the roads; the houses were still and no movement could be seen except the wind. A few minutes passed and I stood still.

_I was being watched._

I don't know how I didn't notice it before. From the last hut in the road an ominous aura was making itself known . I could smell Sango, Kirara, and Miroku a little far away. _I'll have to do this alone._

The presence seemed like it wasn't aware of me and so I jumped.

"Iron Reaver, Soul Stealer!"

The shack fell apart easily, bits of wood flying through the air. In the middle of the rubble lay a woman. She looked to be around the age of Kagome's mother. I stepped towards her, my right hand on the hilt of my tetsusaiga.

_Baka._

_She's not mortal. You can't use it against her._

_Damn._

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Sango flew through the air on Kirara, Miroku behind her. He spoke suddenly, "Do you think that we'll find any clues about Naraku here?"

"I don't know, but I hope so. Kagome's death cannot be left alone."

Miroku looked into the sky thoughtfully, "Say Sango. Don't you think that if we find the Shikon jewel, that Kagome could be brought back from the dead?"

Sango stiffened, her mind telling her that hoping never lead to anything, "I have no idea, it would be best to try though. Kagome was ... still is a huge part of our lives. We need her back."

"Yes we'll have to speak to Inuyasha about this. I'm sure that he doesn't mind ripping Naraku to shreds right now."

They looked forward until they heard Inuyasha scream his attack.

"Hurry. Trouble seems to have found us. Again."

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Inuyasha pulled some of the rubble away form the woman. She had dark hair and green eyes. She wore a robe of dark green and had a symbol on her forehead.

A sorceress?

She seemed to be studying him as well. Her voice came out soft as she spoke. "Inuyasha, how I hae longed to see you."

He stepped forward gripping his sword, technicalities be dammed, and yelled, "Who the hell are you? And how do you know who I am?"

"I know many things about you Inuyasha. Just as well as I know many things about your friends. I give you my sincere apologies about your mate, Kagome."

"Don't you dare speak about her when you don't know her! She wasn't my mate, she didn't get the chance to be my mate..."

His head bowed down for a second, remembering her smile. The he looked up.

"You better tell me who you are before I slice you in half, and believe me, I'll have no problem doing so."

Sango and Miroku arrived on Kirara. Inuyasha briefly filled them in on their conversation.

Miroku studies the sorceress, "What is your name?"

She smiled, "My name is Makia. I am here to help you in your quest. That is if Inuyasha doesn't 'slice me I half' as he says he will."

Inuyasha was rigid, "Listen bitch..."

He was stopped by Miroku who held up his hand, "And how exactly do you plan to help us."

"Simple. I know that you are looking for Naraku, and I know exactly where he is."

"Really? And why should we believe you?"

"Because without me, you will not be able to bring back Kagome."

Inuyasha raced up to her and grabbed her by the throat. "Don't joke about his!"

"Do not worry Inuyasha. She wants to come back to you. It was not her time to go. You will see her again, and you will be able to old her in your arms."

"Are you telling the truth?"

"Yes. Let me down. Kagome does not have much time left on this earth. We don't have time to waste."

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Well that's it for this chappie.

I know it's shorter. Please bear with me.

I don't know if it's good so please review.

I'll try to update sooner for the next chappie.

REVIEW!

REVIEW!

Please...


	11. before the battle

Hello everyone!

Here's chapter 11.

I know it took a while, but I'm doing final right now...

Damn them all.

Anyways, I only got two reviews this time (Aries and ultimateromantic), and I totally thank them for their support!

Disclaimer: yadayada

here goes!

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

They flew through the air towards the direction that Makia told them, "The castle is beyond those mountains in the horizon, we have to move fast, but even then we won't be able to reach her until tomorrow."

Inuyasha looked back at Makia, who was on Kirara, "Didn't you say that she didn't have much time left! Then we have to keep going, no stopping until we get to her!"

She returned his look of defiance, "And what if we do? What will you do then Inuyasha? You will be tired and unfocused. Kagome will die once again if you do not take this seriously."

"Don't you dare tell me that I don't take this seriously! YOU didn't know her, you never knew her. How can you even attempt to feel what we feel?" Hi his eyes flashed red and he struggled to calm himself.

This time Makia spoke more softly, "You are right, I do not know who she truly was, nor how special she must have been to you. However, I know that for some reason I know where she is and how to save her. And I know that if we don't do this right you'll lose her again. Her heart is strong, and she has been able to wait on this earth for you, defying all laws. You need to wait as well, there will be a time where you'll be together again, but it is not today."

Inuyasha's ears had gone flat against his head. _I know I have to wait. But I don't have the guarantee that she's going to be safe until I get there. I already lost her once, I can't let this chance of getting her back just pass by. She's only a soul right now, and captured by Naraku. I won't let you out of my sight again... Kagome..._

"Fine, we'll go a little further and then we'll set up camp. We need all the strength we can get, tomorrow won't be an easy battle."

"Well Inuyasha, you sounded like Miroku right there! Maybe you'll give him some competition in speech making!"

"Shut up Sango, there's no way that I could be like that lecher." He smirked. At least his friends we're trying to light up the mood.

Miroku smiled smugly, "Tis true Sango. I am a being that is supremely special. No mere person could

become what I am, even Inuyasha here. My grand ways in speech making are unequaled by others."

Miroku's smiled vanished as Sango's hiraiktsu landed an inch above his head, Sango's hand holding it tauntingly by the corner. "Do you wish to make any speeches now Miroku?"

"No my dear, I guess I'll wait..."

"Good."

The mood was lighter between the companions as they set up camp, but they all knew what would happen tomorrow. Tomorrow would not only be the day that they would have to rescue Kagome, but also the day that they would probably have to face Naraku's full force. For all they knew, the final battle could be upon them in a question of a few hours.

With these thoughts in mind, the group went to sleep that night. Miroku and Sango dismissed all thoughts of hiding their relationship as they snuggled next to each other under an oak tree. Sango rubbed her arms to take the cold away, Miroku enveloped her in his arms and brought her as close as possible without hurting her. She buried her face against his chest, a small mumble could be heard from the cloths.

"Miroku, do you think tomorrow will go ok?"

"I don't know Sango, I can't know if we will come out alive tomorrow or if we will be able to bring Kagome back; all I know is that we have to try our best." He held her tighter, "I'll be right next to you, don't worry. At least you'll know my hand cannot wander too far away from your butt."

She smacked him lightly on the shoulder, "I know. We'll try to succeed. For us, Kagome, Inuyasha, and the others. But for now, let's go to sleep, we need our strength for tomorrow. Do you think that Inuyasha will be ok?"

"Knowing him he'll fight until he gets Kagome back. Even if he has to die."

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

A few steps away Inuyasha watched his two friends embrace happily, _They finally realized the truth. And how in hell did I not notice before? I mean, it's not like it was obvious..._

Makia directed her gaze to Inuyasha, "You will have that soon. Do not worry, it'll all be over tomorrow and you'll be able to live with her. You ARE planning to start a new life with her, right?"

"Of course I am, I'll make her my mate! If she wants to be, it's her choice."

"Why do you think that she would want it any other way?"

"She has another life in her era, I can't ask her to give it up for me. She has to chose her own life, but she'll probably never get rid of me..." He smiled childishly, it was the first time he spoke openly about what he felt for Kagome. _Heh, a total stranger gets to hear m y life's story. Ironic._

Makia smiled, "Yes I do believe that she'll find it hard to get rid of you. And even so, I find it that it'll be just as hard for you to get rid of her."

"Feh" was all that he said.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Morning came all too quickly and they headed out towards Naraku's castle. Even though it was morning the sky was dark and it looked as if a storm was going to come.

Inuyasha jumped higher into the air, the mountains were not far away and from there they could see an ominous aura making itself known. They stopped at the top of one of the mountains, Miroku spoke, "Inuyasha, is there any plan of action that we should take? Or are we gonna barge in there and just do as we must?"

"What do you think? It's never been any other way. Naraku doesn't even deserve the planning of his demise."

As they flew off the mountain, they neared the barrier that protected the castle beyond. "He's getting cocky. The bastard. He didn't even try to disguise his barrier."

"Maybe he knows it won't make a difference." As the others waited for Inuyasha to raise his sword Makia spoke up and stopped Inuyasha. "Do not waste your energy with this task. I shall take care of this."

She raised her hands as a white light started to emit from them. She silently uttered unknown words until the ball of light grew brighter and brighter. She then let the ball go floating towards the purple barrier. As it neared it, the sphere grew and grew and as it touched the barrier it disintegrated it in an instant.

Everyone's eyes widened with shock. Miroku leaned over to Sango, "Impressive" he whispered.

Inuyasha let out a laugh, "I could have done the same wench, nothing very special about it."

Makia ignored him, "Let's move, we don't want those storm clouds to come upon us soon. This baka here might attract lightning."

"Shut it bitch"

_I'm coming for ya Kagome..._

_Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss_

Naraku P.O.V. (Kinda)

"They are here."

Kagome's head snapped up as she heard Naraku speak. His head was now turned around to face outside the window. Kanna was at a corner of the room, silent as ever; Kagura was flying around the castle grounds, getting ready for the battle.

"Your friends have come. And apparently they have someone else with them." _Makia my dear, how long has it been since I saw you last. This time you shall not escape this easily. Your demise will finally come to you by my hands. Treachery is not something I am fond of._

He turned to look back at Kagome. Her skin was pale, her clothes tattered, and she looked as frail as a newborn kitten; her arms held trapped by shackles on the wall. It was a miracle she had even survived her ordeal. Her eyes, however weak she might seem, were dark and smoldering. _O how she hated him so._

Her eyes had widened at his announcement of Inuyasha's arrival and she sighed happily, "I told you he would come for me. You won't live this one Naraku. Be sure of that."

He smirked, _Ah yes, hmm, always the defiant one._ "Yes Kagome, he has come, but do not underestimate my power. Inuyasha will be mine, this battle is not like the others, this time he shall not escape."

"He will. And you shall die. You'll finally die after all the lives you have destroyed."

"Do you mean your family Kagome? Or is it Kohaku? Or your own companions? The lives I have _ruined _have all been part of my special plan to get the entire shikon jewel. If all of you would just have succumbed and given me the jewel, none of what has been done would have passed."

"Are you trying to say that it's our fault you bastard! We couldn't let you have the jewel. You would have done the same as you have done already, wreaked havoc among all of us. This time will be your last."

He looked out the window again, "So you say my dear... so you say."

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

The castle was huge. It would be a wonder how they would find Naraku and Kagome in time. Kagura could be seen flying in the air around the castle, but she kept her distance. As Sango, Makia, and Miroku got off Kirara Sango spoke, "What is going on? Usually legions of demons attack us when we enter the barrier, what is Naraku planning now?"

Inuyasha sniffed around, "I don't know ... That bastard seems to have something up his sleeve. We can't stand here though, we have to go inside.."

They all looked at him in confusion as his eyes widened. Inuyasha ran towards the front of the castle and halted in front of the door. The others followed worriedly. "What's going on Inuyasha!" Miroku looked at him and then towards the sight he was watching.

There on the window next to the door was Kagome, her face full of tears as she saw him. She whispered his name and held a shackled hand to him.

Before he could move forward he realized he could not move.

"Hello Inuyasha, I hope you've come prepared."

Naraku appeared form the door, "You shall soon see that this fight will not be like the others before."

_Damn you._

_Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss_

Well, that's all for today!

Please write more reviews!

I'm asking for 5...

It's not that bad is it?

Do it. Press the button at the bottom...

You know you want to...


	12. sacrifice

Chapter 12

The Battle Begins

(original, I know...)

Disclaimer: Right now I only own about a dollar and ten cents.

Happy reading!

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Kagura kept flying around the castle. Naraku's minions were nearby; also under orders to not approach the castle until they were given orders. _It looks as if Naraku plans to finish off Inuyasha once and for all. It's sad. Their group is the only one that could help me become free._

The air around her was cold and sharp as she surveyed the area. Kohaku was hiding in a few trees in the distance, the demons were hiding at the sides of the castle, Naraku was at the front. She started going towards the area where Kohaku was hiding when she felt a different demonic aura from the familiar ones.

_Sesshomaru_...

She flew down quickly, there would not be much time to waste; Naraku would have her head if he found she was letting her guard down. She landed a few feet away from the silent demon, the little girl that always accompanied him was hiding behind him, holding a flower in her hand; his green companion was currently staring daggers at her.

Jaken lifted his head high, "How dare be you woman! Your presence is not welcome in front of Lord Sesshomaru!" He turned to his master. "Lord Sesshomaru, let me dispose of this vulgar woman!"

Without waiting for the dog demon's approval, Jaken launched a flame from the staff of two heads. Without even a blink, Kagura swiped the flame out of her way. "Do not underestimate me demon. My business here is with Sesshomaru, not _you."_

Jaken sputtered, "Ho..How dare you!" His tirade would have continued if it wasn't for the boot of a certain dog demon embedding itself in his face. "Jaken, stop this."

As he retreated towards Rin., Kagura moved closer to Sesshomaru, "What are you doing here. A battle is about to begin. Naraku will not even allow you to come near his castle. And I am assuming that you are not here to help out your brother."

"My reasons for being here are my own. Why should I tell you what my business is?"

She narrowed her eyes, "You tell me."

His eyes flashed red for a moment. His movements were swift, hiding his anger. He pointed a finger out towards the nearby fields, "Rin. Jaken. Wait for me there. I need to settle some private manners."

Not wanting to be reprimanded again, Jaken dragged off a confused Rin towards the fields.

Sesshomaru looked back at Kagura. She returned his glare. "You gave me your word that you would free me from Naraku!"

"Then maybe you should not value my word as much as you do."

"Does that mean that you're not going to do it?"

"I will kill Naraku, do not doubt that fact. The fact that you will become free is merely a consequence. A strike of luck."

She looked at the ground, "Is it really a consequence? I matter nothing to you?"

His face held no emotion, "Nothing matters to me. Not human nor demon. You will not be the one to understand me."

She stepped forward until she could touch his chest with her hand, "I do understand you Sesshomaru, and wether you like it or not, I have already become part of your life. You will not get rid of me as easily. Your mind may despise me, but your heart has other things in mind."

She stood up higher and gave him a small kiss on the lips. It was short and she pulled away, bringing his face between her hands. She studied his statuesque features with a smile and turned away from him. As she plucked a feather from her head she looked back at him.

"Goodbye Sesshomaru."

She flew away from him without looking back.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

"Dammit Naraku! What have you done to Kagome!" Her condition had not gone unnoticed by him. She looked sick, _deathly sick._ Even though she technically had died, he never thought she would be in these conditions.

Inuyasha tried to move towards her, but his limbs would not cooperate. As he tried to move, he realized that the only part of his body left mobile was his head, "Miroku, Sango. Stay back! He's got some kind of spell around the castle. Stay back."

Miroku, Sango, Makia, and Kirara all moved back a few steps, Sango glared angrily at Naraku, "Coward! You can't even face us without putting us under a spell!"

Naraku smirked in return, "My objective is to destroy all of you. The methods which I use in the process are of no concern to you."

As Naraku was focused on Sango, Inuyasha took his chance to look for a way to free Kagome. She as still holding out her hands to him and he smiled in return. She tried to speak, but her voice could not overpower the wall that lay between them. He shook his head and tried to reassure her. _I'll take you back. _He mouthed, giving her yet another dazzling smile. It seemed to reassure her a bit and she blew a kiss at him. He blushed.

"Oh how sweet. This is the last time you see your wench, I'm glad to see you're taking advantage of the moment. She will be a most delectable thing to kill. Especially since I've done it twice."

Inuyasha struggled against his restraints. Naraku eyed him carefully, "I warn you Inuyasha. You do not have the luxury to make yourself the hero here." With a flick of the wrist he tightened his fist in Kagome's direction. She started shaking violently and brought her hands to her neck. _She couldn't breathe. _

"The shackles she wears on her wrists are connected to me. One wrong move and she is gone. And believe me, I will make her suffer more than she has ever had in her lifetime."

"Ku..." Inuyasha's eyes began close as a purple stripe appeared on his cheek. This time the transformation had nothing to do with Tetsusaiga, this time his only will was to kill anyone who would harm Kagome.

Don't even try to transform Inuyasha. You shall be doing it in vain. She will be dead by the time you even get to lay a finger on me."

Instead of fueling his rage, a part of Inuyasha seemed to understand the logic of his argument. _He needed to free Kagome, but he needed her to be alive in the process._

As he calmed down he noticed that his companions were staying very still. He turned his head to look at them fully, Miroku shook his head, "Sorry Inuyasha. It seems as if he put the spell on us too. Sango seems to be under the same dilemma, as well as Kirara and Makia."

Sango sighed, "No duh Sherlock."

"No need to be violent my dear."

As they quieted down Naraku began to transform. His body grew into a huge, hideous mass of combined bodies of different demons. He raised his head up high and screamed into the heavens, "**This time I will possess the Shikon Jewel! It shall be mine and with it I shall wreak havoc upon this earth!**"

As he said this, a ball of white light flew through the air and smashed into him, destroying part of his body. And unlike other times, his body did not regenerate itself like it always did. The dead skin lay sprawled all over the ground.

Naraku looked towards the origin of the attack, "Sesshomaru, why not come out and fight like a true demon of your class."

Sesshomaru walked onto the clearing, his face cold. "Unlike you Naraku, I do not need to hide from my enemies behind barriers. I fight them head on, knowing that I will bring about their demise."

"Very well, so have you come to assist your half breed brother in his quest to kill me?"

"No. This fight is between you and me Naraku. There will be a time where I will kill Inuyasha, but for now, your death is all I need."

"Now, now Sesshomaru, lets not ne hasty. Do you think I believe that your attack was simply made up of your own power? I know very well that your power cannot defeat me so easily. Your powers were enhanced..." He surveyed the group quickly, "Makia, would you have anything to do with this?"

"It doesn't matter wether I did or did not you bastard. Now you know that you're going to die. That's all that matters to me, I'll avenge my mother with your demise!"

"I am certain your mother would be happy to see you now, after all, the day that I killed her the only thing she would do was scream out your name over and over again. Pity, I thought you would behave under my control." His smile faded as he felt a weird sensation in his body, something he couldn't pinpoint... A lack of power...?

"What are you doing to me Makia?" he said through clenched teeth.

"Just making sure of letting you know how powerful I have become."

As she said this, Naraku could feel a significant drainage of his power. _How is she doing this?_

At once Sango threw her weapon at him, Kirara came at him with Miroku, and both Makia and Sesshomaru attacked him with power spheres. As the battle started, Inuyasha jumped through the window that separated him and his love. He sliced the shackles that held her captive and took her in his arms. He inhaled her scent strongly, glad that it was still there with him.

"Kagome, I'm sorry I couldn't get to you sooner. I'm so sorry."

"Don't worry," she whispered against his hair, "You came for me. I always knew you would. I never thought otherwise."

He pulled back and looked at her in the eye, "We'll make him pay for this, for all that he's done to you."

She nodded, "Let's go. This fight is for all of us!"

As she stood up she struggled a bit but forced her legs to go on, "Are you okay?" Inuyasha looked at her with concern.

"I'm alright, Naraku's spell is wearing off, and I'm weak. I'll manage it though."

"Good. Let's go."

They flew out of the castle together, ready to join into the fight.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

_They're fighting, why don't you go?_

_Are you scared?_

_Are you scared of death?_

_No._

_You're scared of seeing her again._

_That face that won't go away._

_She represents your past, but Naraku told you to forget that past._

_But_ _her face just won't go away._

_Will it be better if you fight?_

_A day of truth would be better than living in this hell on earth._

_You don't even know who you truly are._

_Are you scared?_

_No._

_No._

Kohaku made his way to the top of the tree he was in. The fighting was seen through patches of light in the distance. He eyed the demons flying and slithering in the forest.

_Nothing can keep you away from the truth now._

_Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss_

Kirara was currently holding a frail Kagome against her fur. Sango looked back at her friend, "Hang in there Kagome! We're glad to have you back with us!"

Miroku looked back too, "Yes, it is truly a blessing to see you again."

As they resumed the fighting, Kagome viewed the battle scene before her. All of them; Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Sesshomaru, and an unknown woman were battling against Naraku. For once this fight looked as if Naraku was going to loose. Surprisingly, Kagura had not come to his help, and instead kept hovering above the castle.

She was useless without her energy and had no bows to help out with. Everyone was giving it their all, and all she could do was sit there and do nothing.

One question remained in her mind, _Where's the jewel? He should have completed it by now... Wait! He still didn't have the shards that Koga and Kohaku had._ This meant that killing him would be even easier.

She heard Inuyasha scream out an attack, "Wind Scar!"

The wave of power blew against Naraku, but left no visible damage. The other attacks from the others seemed to be losing their effect as well.

Inuyasha leaded against his sword, "Damn you Naraku! Hiding behind your barriers again!"

"As long as you cannot reach me, my future is secure."

"Fuck you!"

_What are we going to do now? No one seems to have an idea on how to defeat him, and I'm barely able to stand up. Inuyasha doesn't look much better_. _We need to find a solution NOW!_

As her thought finished, she saw soul collector near her. It revolved around her and stayed on the ground. As Kagome looked up she met with the eyes of Kikyo.

"Kikyo? What are you doing here? Why can't any one else notice you're here?"

"Everyone is preoccupied with the battle, the only one who can see me right now is you, my reincarnation." She looked at Inuyasha with soft eyes, "I come to finish this fight once and for all. Listen well, all of you must combine your powers to destroy Naraku, and you all must attack at once. I shall give you my power and my soul to defeat him, my time on this earth has finished. I wish you happiness with Inuyasha, you deserve it. Farewell Kagome..."

Kikyo disappeared into a ball of white light and floated down to the ground. As her soul hit the floor it transformed into a bow and an arrow. Kagome looked at all that was left of the woman who she had hated for so long. She took the weapon in her hands, "Thank you for your sacrifice, Kikyo. I'm sorry I didn't understand you."

Kagome stood with newfound strength and called to the others. "Everyone, we have to work together!" It seemed that the understood what she said as they readied their attacks.

"Naraku you're going down!" Kagome let her arrow fly and it combined midair with everyone elses attacks.

He screamed out in pain as he realized he was dying. His terrible screams filled the surroundings and he shot out a barb in his last defense.

He opened his eyes wide and let out a final laugh, "I never thought it could be done."

He exploded and died, leaving the area devastated.

_But it was over..._

_Finally over..._

In all the happiness that filled her heart, a horror met her eyes. The unknown woman, who helped them defeat her nemesis, had been struck by the barb that Naraku had shot out.

She ran over to her and leaned over her."Please hold on, we'll help you."

Makia raised her head a bit, "Kagome. I'm glad you're safe. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. This is the way I am supposed to go, my mother waits for me in the afterlife."

She closed her eyes in pain, "Thank you for letting me help you."

She closed her eyes and her aura left her.

Kagome looked up to see Inuyasha's hand outstretched and she took it. Standing up, she looked at her friends and back at Makia, "Thank you. Thank you for giving us our lives back."

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

I end it here today.

I hope to get more reviews

Last time I asked for five and I didn't even get that!

Aww I feel sad, but I felt like posting.

Review!

Review!

AND NO! This is not the end!


	13. illusion

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

A week had passed since the battle with Naraku. The group buried Makia's body in Kaede's village and rested for a few days. Shippo and Kaede had been delighted at the news of Naraku's death, as well as the fact that they had all come back safely.

The battle had taken a toll on everyone, and Kagome still needed to regain her strength. Everyone encouraged her to go to her time, where she could get better faster. She refused, though, saying that she wanted to stay with them for now. Needless to say, all of them had been sleeping most of the week, and the village had no attacks from demons.

The next day morning came, Kagome woke up first and walked out silently out of the hut so as to not wake anyone up. She giggled as she saw that Miroku and Sango were snuggled close together. _What did I miss when I was gone? Hmmmm..._

She walked outside to the crisp morning air and stretched her arms over her head. She could really use a bath.

There were hot springs a little distance from where she was, and she didn't think that anything would attack her. Wanting to be better safe than sorry, she went back to the hut to get her stuff as well as her bow and arrows. "All ready."

As she started walking away from the hut, Inuyasha jumped down from the tree he was sleeping in. "Where do you think you're going?"

She looked at him and flashed him a shy smile; he had been this way ever since the battle, protective and concerned, but not mean as he seemed before. She could see that behind his eyes was the fear that he could loose her again.

"Don't worry Inuyasha. I'm going to the hot springs."

"Why?"

"To bathe! What else would I do there? Anyways, I really feel like I need this, I feel icky..."

He still looked worried, "Sango's not going with you? Are you sure about going by yourself?"

"I have my arrows with me, and I doubt that we'll be attacked anytime soon."

"The jewel shards are still out there."

"I know, but we got a lot from the battle, now we need to figure out how to get the few that are left. But don't worry, I won't take that long, we'll go and search for them later in the day."

He looked mad.

"That's not what I'm talking about! Now that we have most of the jewel, demons are even more likely to attack you now! You shouldn't go anywhere by yourself!"

"It'll just take a minute, and I'll be nearby. Don't worry!"

She flashed him a smile and turned around, "Besides, if you don't let me go, I'll be forced to say the word that has not been uttered this whole week..."

Inuyasha didn't seem fazed; a week without sits had already made him forget how truly _painful _they were.

"Feh, those don't scare me!"

She started walking away but looked back for a moment, "Really...?"

She let out a laugh and ran away. When she felt him start to follow her, she let out the words that had been unused for a time. "SIT boy!"

Inuyasha felt himself being pulled towards the ground as the familiar purple grow surrounded him. And yes, now he could _definitely _remember the pain of Kagome's sits.

From the distance he heard her scream out a hasty apology. He lifted his head from the ground, "wench..."

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Sango and Miroku had woken up just in time to see Inuyasha leave after he had been sat by Kagome. The stifled giggles that they suffered at the site were barely contained, so they decided to go outside for some fresh air.

They walked a little ways off towards a stream and sat down near the water. Miroku put his arms around Sango's shoulders. She leaned into his embrace and looked out upon the green fields that could be seen past the crystal blue water.

Sango lifted her head and moved so that she could clearly se his eyes, "Do you think it's really over?"

"We killed Naraku didn't we?" He kept his face straight.

"But it seemed too easy to beat him, even though we had help from Makia."She brought one of her hands to grasp his that was cursed with the wind tunnel.

"Your wind tunnel has not disappeared."

"It might be a matter of time before it does, although it does seem strange that it's still there. Technically it should have vanished the moment we killed Naraku."

"Everything's not all that it seems, right?" She brought her head back to its previous position, as she looked at the sky it no longer seemed as welcoming as it did when they had come after the battle.

"Have you told Inuyasha?"

Miroku shook his head, "I would rather all of us rest for now."

"They all need to know. And soon."

"We'll tell them when they come back, they probably already figured out the same thing. But lets talk about less depressing news, shall we?"

His hand slowly moved down to her butt and gave it a slight squeeze. Her eyes widened, but her hand didn't move to punish him. He smiled and brought his face closer to hers.

He whispered her name as she closed her eyes, he could feel her breath on his lips as well as a furry patch of hair.

_A furry patch of hair..._

Miroku looked up to see Shippo standing very, very close to the almost kissing couple. Shippo smiled at the monk.

"Trying to get a head start on that 'bearing my child' idea Miroku?"

The monk, for once, showed signs of being flustered, and Sango looked like she was about to chop his head off.

She directed her look to Shippo, this time with a much more sweet demeanor, "Hey, how do you know al this?" She sweetened her tone, "Did Miroku tell you this?"

Shippo just laughed, "This doesn't begin to cover what he's told me. Hehehe. If I told you now, he probably wouldn't survive the night."

Hastingly she told Shippo to go back to the hut to see if Kaede had woken up or needed her. Once he was out of listening range she turned to the monk beside her.

"How much exactly did you tell him?"

She made sure her voice made it clear to him to choose his answers with care.

"Just what a boy like him should know. He should have bountiful knowledge. On all subjects..."

Sango stood up and brought him with her, her eyes looked devilishly at the fields in the horizon. She stood up and whispered in his ear, "I need to hear the entire explanation."

She took his hand in her own and started running away from the hut, she turned back happily, "You should take Shippo's advice, otherwise you might not survive the night!"

He let himself be led by the demon exterminator, "My, my Sango. What is the brutal punishment you have awaiting me..."

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Kagome sank into the hot water of the hot springs. Once her body was surrounded by the warm water she could feel her tense muscles relax, and all the cares in the world fade away.

She knew Inuyasha was not far away; he had followed her ever since the last sit, and gave her just enough privacy to be comfortable. He hadn't said anything so far, maybe to give the illusion that he wasn't there, but in fact she liked the idea of him being there. She knew she was safe when he was around.

As she too out her bathing salts she wondered where Sango was, it was weird having no one to talk to at the springs. And if she talked to Inuyasha, she'd feel as if he could see her.

She closer her eyes in relaxation, an act only done when she knew the dog demon was near. The things she couldn't see, he would sense much earlier than her.

Her mind started revolving around memories of her family.

_Mom, Sota, Gramps..._

_I miss you..._

She had mourned before, and the sadness was still in her heart. _Those visions were so terrifying, will they come again?_

_No. Naraku is dead._

_He is gone, so are the dreams._

_But Miroku hasn't been healed yet._

_And we haven't been able to find Kohaku._

_He was at the battle, I could sense a jewel shard that was near._

_It had to be him._

_Was Naraku truly dead? He had to be._

_Right?_

She opened her eyes and dipped her head into the water. _Don't think about this now. This is a time to relax, and a short one at that. I don't want to have a grumpy hanyou on my butt for the rest of the day._

The thought of him made her smile.

She lifted her body a bit against a boulder to see if he was anywhere in her reach. At first look there was nothing, but when she concentrated, she managed to see a patch of red and white on a tree branch nearby. He wasn't far, it was only that the trees hid his form.

Once again she went back to her sitting position in the hot spring. She closed her eyes again and she sat back comfortably. _Only five minutes... Only five... He'll be mad if I take more..._

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Inuyasha looked over his shoulder to where Kagome was. He blushed at the fact that he could see part of her body, but she was in the spring, so he couldn't get a good look

_Five more minutes... Five more..._

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Kagome swam.

The water was cold and dark.

She couldn't see her feet.

The waves tumbled her around, but she was a good swimmer.

The sea would be no rival for her.

She could see Sota. He was laying on the sand trying to go to sleep. Mom was always too fusy and told him to get under the umbrella.

You'll get burned.

Gramps was off chasing some unknown creature; probably for some potion that would bring health to the family.

NOT.

She swam towards the shore and as she got nearer her foot got caught in some seaweed.

She tried to force her foot with no luck. About to call mom, she stopped when she saw a boy swimming over to her. He dived underwater and set her foot free. As she pulled her foot out he surfaced with a smile.

He had the most incredible smile.

He had dog ears on his head.

His long white hair was longer than hers.

"Kagome! Come to eat lunch." Her mother yelled from the shore. Kagome could see that all had been set up in a matter of seconds. Sota even looked fully awake.

She stole a glance back to her savior only to find him gone.

_Where?_

He was nowhere to be seen. Was it all her imagination?

_A boy with dog ears._

_She was foolish to think he was real._

She swam to shore and sat down on the beach towel that lay atop the sand. As she reached for some food she felt the sting of a slap hit her cheek.

Her mother stood above her, furious, "How dare you even think of eating at this time! You brother is drowning and all you can see fit to do is eat!"

She directed her gaze to the sea. The waves had gotten harsher, but not much different from when she had been in the water. A head suddenly bobbed from the water.

Sota.

He was struggling.

_No._

_No!_

She looked around. _Why is no one saving him!_

The decision was before her before she could blink, and her body moved without command from her mind. She ran towards the waves. They seemed to grow taller as she neared the water.

She dove.

Swam...

Swam..

She reached him.

Sota was still alive, he opened his eyes full of fear and started crying in shock.

A strong wave knocked them underwater and separated them. Her brother was being taken away by the current and she could barely breathe.

The harder she tried to reach him, the farther he seemed to be carried away.

She couldn't breathe.

_The scenario seemed all to familiar..._

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Inuyasha flew towards Kagome as he heard her struggle in the water.

The spring was shallow enough, but she seemed to be underwater.

He plunged into the water and brought her body out of the spring. He jumped and laid her on the grass. He shook her, "Wake up Kagome! Wake up!"

He didn't want it to happen again. He _couldn't_ let it happen again.

Luckily, after a few seconds she started to cough and he helped her sit up. He took off his outer clothing and put it on top of her.

She was safe.

She was still there.

But there was a lot of things still left unexplained...

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Well, that's the end of the chapter.

Personally, the beach scene was a little creepy to me, I just wrote it at one in the morning with my house being all dark and making weird noises.

I now know to write these in the _day._

I promise things will look up in the story, it just needs to be like this for now.

Any ideas or comments are much appreciated.

Thanks for all who reviewed.

: Lo Lo-Koi :I'm glad you liked it!

: Silverontherose: sorry for scaring you.

: Agent-doo: you might be on to something there...

: Princess-of-the-wolfs: thanks for the support!

**especially**: to Amanda You review made me want to update faster. Your review was so totally awsome!

Remember!

R&R


	14. peaceful sleep

Ummmm... yeah...

Here's the next chappie...

I'll try to make it happier...

I'll try...

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Kagome shivered visibly under Inuyasha's haori. She had stopped sobbing against him, but tears leaked out of her eyes continuously. She clung onto him as much as she could, as if thinking that he could just float away. She wanted to be able to feel him, to know he was there.

_It had all been too real..._

He stroked her back to comfort her and whispered words that made no sense into her ear. She was still very frail, as if one wrong move and she would break.

Soon she seemed to have calmed down more, and he passed her clothes to her.

Thoughts about nudity and the bizarreness of the situation didn't bother him. It didn't matter that he had seen her and was helping her dress, _he would do anything to make her feel better._

When she finished, she stretched out her hands to him. He helped her up and stood next to her as she leaned against him. "Inuyasha..."

Her legs felt wobbly and she could barely stand. He picked her up and put her in his arms as he leaded her towards a patch of grass that was far from the spring.

It would be best to keep her away from the water.

As he sat next to her, he put his arms around her. "Do you think you can tell me what happened?"

She nodded mutely and he gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze.

"I was at the spring, as you know. I was just passing the time when I suddenly fell asleep. When that happened, I had the most horrible dream. It was with my family, and it was just like those terrifying visions I had before the fight with Naraku."

She shuddered, and he looked at her, "So you mean that it's the same kind of thing as before? That means that we did nothing in that battle. Naraku is still out there. Trying to make us suffer."

"Yes, this time my dream was in the ocean and my entire family was there, not just Sota or mom; gramps was there too."

She looked him in the eyes, her own started to brim with crystal tears.

"I saw Sota die Inuyasha. He drowned! And I could do nothing to save him! They all thought it was my fault, but I tried! I tried to save him!"

She started pounding her fists against his chest as he hugged her tighter and tighter. He kept saying, "It's not your fault! It wasn't even real!"

He lowered his voice to a whisper.

"You did _nothing _wrong."

"But, he was so helpless..."

He brought one of his clawed hands up to her face and gently wiped away a tear that had escaped her eyes.

"Don't worry too much about it. You know that these visions are being sent by Naraku. Their only purpose is to make you worry. Don't give that bastard the satisfaction of seeing you suffer."

He went back to his previous position and held her, "What you really need to do is think about what happens in these dreams of yours. There's a possibility that he's sending out a message to you. Or at least there should be something that you hadn't noticed before."

Her eyes widened. _I never thought about it that way..._

She tried to relive the moment, as painful as it was, and searched for anything out of place.

A thought came into her mind.

"Well, all of the visions seemed to involve water. Rain, the sea; all of them water."

"Don't try to examine them all at once, try one by one."

"It's hard. I don't want to."

"You have to. Otherwise we don't have much of a clue of what's going on."

She looked at him angrily.

"Well you wouldn't be saying that if you actually had to see the visions. These are terrifying, even for you."

"Nothing scares me." _Except for you to get hurt. But that won't happen again. Not ever._

"Really?"

"Yes. Really."

She looked away from him.

_He is scared, but the only way he's ever known to deal with fear is by pretending that it doesn't phase him._

_He's scared for all of us, not just me. Without us, he'd have to go back to the life of living without anyone to defend_.

_We're his burden. A burden that he can't live without._

Inuyasha moved from where he was and laid down on his stomach on top of the grass. "It's hard. I know. But if you don't try we won't get anywhere."

She smiled. _He really does care. _She went up on her knees and went over to where he was. With one swoop she went down and toppled over his frame. Before he could react, she was on top of him, hugging him from behind.

If Kagome could have seen him, she would have noticed a light blush spreading through his features. He was in shock for a moment, then he spoke, "What are you doing, wench? Who said you could go on top of me? Do I look like a bed to you? You should be working on trying to solve our little Naraku problem, not thinking of taking a nap on top of me!"

Once the words left his mouth he could feel her hands move. "So you want me to go away...?"

Her hands landed on the fluffy appendages on top of his head. "Are you sure about that Inuyasha?"

She massaged his ears until he was fully relaxed; a small moan was heard.

She blushed. _Uh oh. Maybe I shouldn't do that so much._

She took her hands away and at once heard a small whimper from him. _Awww, I can't leave him there like that..._

She continued massaging his ears, rubbing them with her hands as gently as she could so as not to hurt him. She continued this until she heard a small snore from him. It was just the sound a puppy made when it was asleep.

She decided to let him rest, and he obviously wouldn't be able to with her on him. She lifted herself off and tried to stand.

In the middle of her task she felt his arms take hold of her and bring her down next to him. He spoke with his eyes closed.

"Don't leave. If I can't feel you I won't know you're safe."

She snuggled close to him, "Don't worry. I'll stay. I just thought that you would be more comfortable without me."

He pulled her even closer, "Wrong wench. You're the best pillow there is."

She laughed.

_He actually remembered what a pillow was. Ha._

_Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss_

"Saaannngooo..."

She ignored the voice behind her.

"Sangoooo..."

She continued to ignore.

"Sangoo..."

She felt a hand on her butt.

"Miroku, I give you three seconds to shut up. Otherwise, I'll have to start sharpening my weapons on you."

He moved away from her and gave her a huge grin, "But Sango, then who would be here to appease you when you get those ravenous cravings of doing whatever you want with me?"

She gave herself the satisfaction of punching him in the gut, "I never do that Miroku. Don't confuse my personality with yours."

She stood over him as he fell on the floor and put a foot on top of his stomach. He raised an eyebrow curiously, "Oh Sango, how you wound me so."

She took her foot off him and sat down next to him. Ignoring the puppy dog eyes he was making at her she turned away from him. "So, what were you bothering so much about anyway?"

"I was just thinking about what could be taking Inuyasha and Kagome so long? We haven't seen either the entire day. Do you think..."

"Shut it. I don't want to know."

"Yess yooouu doooo."

"No, I don't"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"Oh shut it. Now I'm really gonna use you as my weapon sharpener."

"REALLY?"

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

"Shippo let them be!"

Kaede's voice stopped the little kitsune in his tracks as he was running towards the sleeping forms of Kagome and Inuyasha.

He looked back at the face of the old priestess, "But won't they be in danger? Sleeping out there in the open while anyone could attack them?"

A small meow of agreement came from Kirara, who was next to Kaede.

The priestess waved her hands at him, "Do not presume child that they are unaware of their surroundings. Inuyasha and Kagome both have the ability to sense evil, and as you can see they are both armed. Inuyasha there is probably able to feel our presence nearby."

As she turned back to look at them and spoke, "Look"

The kitsune turned and laughed. "Let's go Kaede"

From a distance they could feel the eyes of Inuyasha follow their departure. The way he had growled at them made it clear he wanted to be alone...

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Inu POV

It was time to go. The sun was setting and it was starting to get dark.

The others would be worried that they hadn't seen us they entire day.

There could be demons anywhere, still trying to get our part of the jewel.

We should go.

But I couldn't wake her up.

She was an angel.

Her arms wrapped around me tight, her hair filled with tiny bits of grass as it moved when a slight breeze hit us.

This was probably the first time since the battle that she had slept completely peacefully. She didn't even stir one bit.

When I tried to move, she would wrap her arms more tightly around me, almost making me unable to move.

_Heh._

It was funny. Nothing had been said, but it was understood none the less.

I couldn't live without her. And _she felt the same_.

I felt her relax suddenly and took my chance.

I wriggled from her grasp and stood. I stretched my arms over my head and looked back down on Kagome's sleeping form.

_Shippo was lucky that he left with only a warning._

I smirked at the thought and bent down to pick Kagome up. I started carrying her back to the hut in my arms. Now that we were going back there would questions to answer, especially from that lecher Miroku.

I could just imagine him now...

"Inuyasha you could have at least left us a note if you were going to take the whole day ravaging lady Kagome. My! My! I would have never thought it would take you the whole day..." (Hehe)

_I'll kill him if he even TRIES to speak._

I quickened my pace. I hadn't had anything to eat since morning, and my stomach sounded like it was gonna eat me.

Then I remembered that the things that Kagome used to take a bath were still at the hot springs.

_Fuck._

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

We'll that's the end of this chappie.

I made it happier cuz I kinda have a few ideas of where to go from here, but I haven't really decided yet.

Oh, and thanks to :(me), LoLo-Koi, and Glykera oh yeah and Buyo... he's somewhere out there. In one of the chapter it says it. But I don't remember which one. Sorry!

Please Review!


	15. forgiveness

Thanks to jenbo ( o aren't you happy I said thank you) and to silverontherose.

I was kinda disappointed that only those two gave reviews, but oh well...

Sorry for the delay, for those that are reading.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

"Well, well, well. Nice time for you two to be showing up. Where _were_ you anyways?"

"Shut it Miroku."

The hanyou stepped through the door of the hut and dropped the sleeping girl in his arms next to a fire that was going. He walked over to Miroku and crouched down to meet him eye to eye.

He spoke, "If you dare wake her up, or emit any sound that might disturb her you'll regret it." He turned his head towards Kagome and looked back at him, "Got it?"

Miroku smiled, "Come on Inuyasha, you know that I am a perfect gentleman with the ladies. I will make sure that nothing happens to disturb her slumber, I shall even keep Shippo away from her; for YOUR sake. Anyways, where are you going?"

Inuyasha stood up and walked towards the door, "I left some of Kagome's things back at the hot springs. She'll kill me if I don't come back with them."

"Why were you here without them in the first place?"

Inuyasha's head lowered, when he spoke it was barely heard, "She had another vision."

"What?"

"She did. She almost drowned, _again._"

"You know why, don't you."

Inuyasha raised his eyes up to meet Miroku's; a mix of sadness and disappointment shone in them, "We'll talk when I get back. We need everyone here to discuss what we're gonna do next. Get them here soon, but try not to leave Kagome."

"I understand. Hurry back"

Before Miroku could say something else Inuyasha was gone.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

He reached his desired destination in less than an hour. He didn't want to leave Kagome for long. _Anything could happed while he wasn't there._

As Inuyasha neared the spring where Kagome had bathed in he caught a distinct smell. He hurried forward and leapt onto the newcomer.

"What the hell are you doing here you stupid wolf?"

Koga, who was somehow caught off guard, dropped the bottle of shampoo that was in his hands as Inuyasha's hands gripped his neck.

"Hey mutt. I was just here enjoying a nice day when I smell Kagome's scent. And when I come to look for my darling I find this weird artifact that has her scent. Care to explain why? And do you also care to LET GO OF ME!"

The wolf demon got out of Inuyasha's grasp quickly and watched in curiosity as the hanyou bent down to pick up the strange objects. His eyes were dark, and he was ignoring him openly. _What is going on?_

"Listen here mutt. Tell me what's wrong with Kagome, don't you dare ignore me!"

A minute passed in silence and without any movement from Inuyasha. Just as Koga was abut to step towards him, he spoke, "I need to get these back to Kagome. These are just things that she uses while she's in the hot springs, but she'll be really mad if I don't come back with them."

"You and I both know that that isn't the whole truth. There's something wrong with my Kagome, and I demand to know what it is!"

Without any warning Inuyasha dropped the bathing materials and launched himself at Koga. With the dog demon's new speed he couldn't avoid the attack and was soon pinned under Inuyasha. He could see his eyes, full of anger, the demon in him trying to gain control.

"Who are you to demand to know what is wrong with her! You don't have the right to call her yours or to even know where the hell she is! Have you inquired about what has happened to Kagome in the past month and a half? Huh? Did you know that her family died? Her entire family died without her being able to protect them!"

All that Koga could do was lay there, taking all that Inuyasha was saying in, he wasn't struggling any more.

"Did you know that she was plagued endlessly by visions of her family from Naraku? She could barely sleep, she was sick! And worst of all, you never even noticed that she _died."_

At the mention of that, Koga threw Inuyasha off him and growled. "How is it that you can say that Kagome has died when you said that you were taking her things back to where she is!"

Inuyasha began to clean up again, keeping his face away from Koga. His voice came out in a pained whisper.

"She died... She died in my arms. Drowned by one of Naraku's visions, and I couldn't do anything to save her. It was only until we met a sorceress that we found out she came back and saved her. The memory is still there though, the feeling of her lifeless body against me, her heartbeat failing, her breaths dying. YOU have no claim to her!"

Inuyasha stood back up with the bottles in his hands. Looking at the wolf demon, he saw tears in his eyes.

Koga seemed to have taken it all in calmly because when he spoke his voice was firm, "I'm sorry that I wasn't able to do anything to stop Naraku from doing anything to Kagome. I'm sorry I failed. Even if I'm not worthy of having her, can I still have the right of seeing her?"

Inuyasha thought about it for a minute and shrugged, "FehI'll allow you to come. We need your help anyways. We're going after Naraku, and this time, he will die."

As they walked back to where Inuyasha had come, the half demon felt a reassuring hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry mutt; we might have been enemies since before we can remember, but there's no doubt, Naraku _will_ pay for what he has done."

Inuyasha looked up to the sky as he visualized Kagome's face,he smiled.

_Don't worry. I'll be there soon._

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

_Back at the hut._

Kaogme's eyes fluttered open to see all of her friends chattering away quietly so as not to disturb her sleep. She stifled a yawn and stretched out her legs, being careful not to get burned by the nearby fire.

Sango crawled up next to Kagome, "Wake up sleepy head, you've been asleep for a few hours now, and it's time to come back to our world now."

Kagome sat up and sighed, she pushed Sango gently and stood up. Just as she was gaining her balance, Shippo came flying at her, "KAGOME!"

Thankfully, he was stopped by Miroku before he could make contact with the young miko.Miroku shook his head in disapproval, "No, no Shippo. Let her wake up fully, after all we don't want Inuyasha to be mad."

_Inuyasha_

Kagome looked around for any sign of him, but found none. "Where's Inuyasha?"she asked to no one in particular

Kaede spoke up, "He went to retrieve the products you used at the hot springs because he forgot to bring them earlier. He should be back soon."

_The springs. _Now it all came back to her; the vision, the panic, the way Inuyasha had comforted her. Her silence didn't go unnoticed by the others. Sango walked to her side and sat down. Putting a gentle hand on her shoulder she looked at Kagome in the eye.

"We need to talk."

Half an hour later, everyone in the house knew about everything that had been going on the past month and a half. They all knew now about the things that had only been known by her and Inuyasha. She had been shocked at first about the fact that they knew about the death of her family, but later they explained that Inuyasha had let it slip in a moment of grief.

Between tears and hugs, they all became closer. Sharing the past and hoping for the future.

The atmosphere was one of peace, that was, until a certain half demon walked in with an armful of bath products and a resigned wolf demon by his side.

Inuyasha looked at all the curious faces and searched for the one he longed to see. Kagome was sitting there on the side of the hut. Her eyes were puffy from leftover tears, but she smiled at him.

Not giving a damn about what the others thought, he set down the things next to her and enveloped her in a hug. She gasped slightly but melted into his embrace. The others, although shocked to see that Koga made no move to stop the new couple, none decided to break the moment by talking.

Inuyasha lowered his mouth and whispered in Kagome's ears, "I missed you." Her eyes widened but she gave him a gentle squeeze. He released her but stayed at her side, "Are you okay?"

She gave him a small smile, "I told them."

He nodded in approval and moved his head to acknowledge Koga, "He'll be helping us out from now on, in the search and fight for Naraku. I'm pretty sure of his whereabouts, and he couldn't have moved far since he's still severely injured from the last battle."

Koga moved towards Kagome and brought her hand to his lips, "I will be helping you in your quest to defeat the barstard..."

Kagome looked at him curiously, "Koga..."

He smiled, "But only as a friend. I've lost the chance to win your love, but I think it's for the best. Maybe I'll go back to the mountains later on and look for Ayame."

He chuckled.

"I still have to keep that promise."

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

The next morning they all laid down plans towards the next attack. Obviously last time they did not have enough power to beat Naraku. This time things had to be done right.

Koga spoke up, "We need more power. All that we can get will be for good."

Inuyasha nodded, "I think we can count on Sesshomaru's help, as well as the loyalty of the minions he has serving under him. As much as I hate the idea, there's no choice but to go to my brother and ask for his help."

The others agreed. Miroku looked towards the horizon, "But how long will it take us to get there?"

Inuyasha thought for a moment, "A few days, maybe three if we go at good speed. In my opinion we should set out as soon as possible. Every minute we waste, Naraku could be using to get his power back."

"No objections. Let's go."

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

As the group departed, they waved back to Kaede and Shippo. They were once again excluded from the mission because they were too likely to get hurt.

Plus, Kagome couldn't bear the idea of anyone coming to fight without cause. She had reassured Shippo that she would be fine and that she would come back safe and sound with the rest of them, "Remember, I have Inuyasha to protect me."

He had been resigned then, and gave them a smile as he left.

As night started to approach, they started to search for a good location to set up camp.

Just as they found a clearing, it was sunset, so they hurried up and started a fire. Koga decided that there should be turn in having a night watch. They all agreed.

As the sun was falling from the sky, a roar was heard nearby.

Kagome sat up quickly, "I sense a jewel shard. It's near us, and its big."

Inuyasha smirked, "What are we waiting for then?"

He launched out of the tent with his sword just as the demon came upon them. It was a hideously disgusting demon with large read eyes and dark blue skin. He looked like a giant lizard, only slightly warped. Venomous ooze dripped from his open mouth.

"Careful. That thing's poisonous."

Inuyasha felt Koga go beside him, this would be easier now.

Just as he was about to leap into the air he felt suddenly weaker.

The legendary fang he had in his hands turned back into its normal self.

His eyes darkened, as well as his hair.

His dog ears were gone.

The new moon had come.

_Shit. How could I forget?_

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

That's it for this chappie!

Please Review!


	16. for the love of sit

Disclaimer: Do I really have to type anything here? If I WAS the owner of Inuyasha I wouldn't have to buy all the Inu gear I have now, I'd get it for _free._

_Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss_

Chapter 16:

Kagome watched silently as Inuyasha turned into his human form. She looked up at the moonless night with wonder.

_Why today? We should have been more careful, now what are we gonna do_?

She moved her eyes back to where the hanyou stood, no doubt looking a little enraged. The wolf demon next to him didn't seem to mind though. He actually laughed.

"Ha mutt. You couldn't even remember the day of your weakness! Not to worry though, I, the real demon, shall protect all of you by myself. Stand back puppy."

Inuyasha growled various obscenities, but stepped back all the same. He was in charge of protecting Kagome and the others. _That _would be his first priority.

"Kagome, go behind that tree and get your arrows ready!"

She nodded and did as told.

She looked closely at the demon and pointed towards its chest. "There Inuyasha! The fragment of the jewel is in the middle of his chest!"

Before the hanyou could answer, Koga leapt forward and punched the lizard square in the face, only to get no reaction from it.

A few seconds passed and the lizard charged. The hit didn't seem to phase him, it only made him more angry.

Koga was back in its face before he could get hear the others, "Oh no you don't! Your fight is with me you bastard!"

He kicked it's face back and went to punch him in the stomach, but the demon was too fast. With tremendous speed it lifted one of it's massive feet and managed to cut Koga in the back with his sharp claws.

Koga screamed out in pain as he fell to the ground near the group.

Kagome shouted from the back of the tree, "Koga! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I just got careless."

Inuyasha went to where Koga was struggling to stand, "We're gonna need all the help we can get if you can't fight. Looks like I'm not the only helpless one here."

"Don't even start to compare us."

"Feh."

Inuyasha looked back, "Sango! I need you to take me on Kirara so that I can slice that stupid demon. Obviously normal attacks won't work on it."

She came forward, "Are you sure?"

"Yes. After we get the jewel out we need Miroku to use his wind tunnel. Then it'll be over."

They mounted Kirara just as the lizard came to charge at them. Before they could reach the demon, a purple light flew past them and hit the monster. It screamed in pain as a sacred arrow hit his left eye.

Inuyasha looked back at Kagome with gratitude and brought back his gaze to the monster.

It was momentarily stunned. It couldn't pay attention to what was going on around it because of the pain that the arrow had inflicted on it. As Kirara went closer to it he crouched and prepared himself for the strike. He knew they weren't gonna like his plan.

_Then again, they never do._

It was going to be impossible to hit the thing while staying safely on top of Kirara's back. That was simple enough. He would have to launch himself onto the demon while it was still distracted and hit it right were the jewel was.

_Kagome's gonna give me a thousand sits after this..._

Without any warning to Sango, he jumped off Kirara when they were only a few feet away from the lizard. His right hand held onto the hilt of the rusty tetsusaiga as he aimed it towards the heart.

He could hear Sango scream his name but he was already upon his target.

The sword embedded itself in the demons chest as it cried out in pain. Inuyasha held out, but he didn't have enough strength to pull the sword out.

_Shit..._

The demon realized this and looked back down.

Just as he raised his claws to strike, a glow seemed to come off the sword. It was a blinding light, that when it dissipated, revealed a fully transformed Tetsusaiga.

_What the hell?_

As the sword was back to its form, Inuyasha was able to grip it and pull it out. Surprisingly it was as light as a feather, and he could wield it perfectly.

The demon became more furious and spat some green liquid from it's mouth at Inuyasha, and used his claws to throw him unto the ground.

Kagome started to run towards him "Inuyasha!"

_No. Don't come Kagome... You'll be killed... Go back._

The stinging pain from the poison prevented him from talking and rendered him motion less; he waited to feel the claws of the monster upon him back.

He knew Miroku couldn't save him. He couldn't get between him and the demon to use his wind tunnel.

_Kagome... I..._

He didn't feel any pain.

Just a gust of wind that threw him even further and smashed him against a tree. When he looked all that remained of the terrifying demon was a corpse of green goo and bones.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome went running to him and put his head on her lap. "Are you okay? You stupid jerk! How could you do that? Risking your life when you're mortal like this? What do you think I would have done if you died huh! What were you thinking!"

He gave her a smirk, "I got rid of him didn't I?"

Tears sprung into her eyes, "But you're hurt."

He looked at her lovingly, trust her to go from maniac to concerned in two seconds.

"Not badly. The haori protected me from most of the acid, but some of it got inside and got to my chest."

As Sango and Miroku tended to Koga, Kagome ran towards camp and brought the first aid kit back with her. She cleaned some of the bruises on his face and opened his shirt to see his chest. Not much of the acid had gone through, but there was enough to leave deep burn wounds on his chest.

She cleaned off the stay goo and cleaned the wound with an antibiotic. Inuyasha flinched, "That hurts wench!"

"Well sorry! I wasn't the one who had the great idea of throwing myself at a demon while I was vulnerable!"

_She's worried. I shouldn't bother her so much._

He remained silent for the rest of the time that she cared for him. When she was done bandaging him she smiled and gave him a small pat on the head. "There. All done. You were a very good boy!"

"Feh, you act as if I'm your dog or something."

She just smiled and stayed silent at his comment.

She helped him up and he limped his way over to where Koga and the others were. His sword was close to where they were, but unlike moments before, it was back to its original 'can't even cut butter' stage.

Miroku walked up to him and motioned his hand at Koga. "He'll be fine. A days rest should be enough for him. But what about you?"

"I'm fine."

"Do you have any idea about what happened with the tetsusaiga to make it transform. There was no was that you could make it change in your current state."

"I know."

They walked over to where the sword lay and Inuyasha picked it up.

Nothing happened.

"What the hell."

Everyone looked at him until Miroku spoke up. "I think I might have an idea on what happened tonight."

"Well spit it out already!"

Miroku held his hand up to show a fragment of the sacred jewel. It was such a large piece that it could have easily been half of the jewel.

"While you stabbed the demon Inuyasha, the blade connected with this fragment; thus allowing you to wield it to its full power. I doubt though that you would have withstood doing the Wind Scar or any other major attack."

Kagome spoke up, "That also explains what happened to the demon. It was just a corpse, but when powered by the jewel, it had enough strength to become a monster."

"So the size of the jewel allowed it to come back from the death and wreak havoc? Amazing."

Inuyasha stepped up and took the jewel from Miroku, then he turned to Kagome and tossed it at her, "Well, at least we now have most of the jewel. That'll make the fight with Naraku easier, I hope."

He started walking back to the camp but stopped for a second.

"And now we also know you're pretty much useless Koga. Well, then again, you're a _wolf."_

"I dare you to say that to my face you mangy mutt!"

"Oh but I don't need to. Even when I have no powers I can still kick your puny ass."

"Dog breath."

"Jerk."

"Flea bitten puppy."

"You disgusting excuse for a demon."

"Fucker."

"Sit boy! No cursing at Koga!"

Kagome walked over to the dear whole in which her love lay in. "Come on Inuyasha. It's no time for fighting. Anyways, didn't you say that you and Koga had patched things up? We don't want to destroy that relationship, do we?

"..."

"OI don't be that way." She pushed him to their side of the tent. "Then you won't get your reward for being so brave..."

His eyes lit up. "You're gonna cook me ramen!"

Her eyes became small enraged slits as she smiled wickedly at him. "SIT"

"Wahhh!" Inuyasha had just destroyed the tent. His scream didn't alarm anyone, but he could envision a small fox-shaped fur ball walking next to him only to say one thing.

"_Idiot."_

_Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss_

It was now two days later, and the group would be reaching Sesshomaru's castle by sundown.

The day was uneventful and quiet. The only things that could be heard were a few slaps, a few painful cries from the lecherous monk, and a few small arguments between a certain hanyou and a wolf demon.

Even then, Inuyasha had been on his best behavior. He helped clean up camp, and he constantly stopped so that the others had the rest they needed. And even after all HIS hard work, he couldn't manage to get the person on his back to give any signs of life other than a few grunts and evil glares.

"Yo Kagome, what's the matter with you? You've been acting weird since... Don't tell me you're still mad at THAT!"

For the first time since that little incident, she looked him square in the eye. Her voice was as sweet as it could be, "I'm sorry, could you put me down for a second?"

"Huh? Oh. Okay."

He crouched down so she could get off him easily and stood a few feet away from him, "Inuyasha ... I love you..."

His eyes widened, "huh?"

She took in a deep breath, "And that's why I'm not going to break your back."

Inuyasha was still lost in this whole conversation, "Huh?" Her words repeated in his brain over and over again.

"And don't worry, I won't break your back. After all, we still need to get to the castle by today."

It finally kicked in.

"What! No Kagome! Please don't! I love you! Please! I swear, I really thought you were gonna give me ramen, since you're so good at making it!" His eyes darted everywhere trying to think of ways of stalling her, "Yes! And how was I suppose to know what the reward was! I mean if we were alone .. then... maybe..."

He stopped talking as he heard a quiet snicker coming from behind him.

_Shit. How could I have forgotten that they were all still here?_

He looked back at Kagome who now had a giant smile adorning her face. She went closer to him, extending out her arms.

"You forgive me?"

She shook her head.

NO.

"Sit boy! SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT!"

As he writhed on the ground she went down to her level and bent to whisper in his ears.

"I love ya too. You arrogant puppy."

_Puppy?_

_Arrogant?_

_Puppy?_

_Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss_

"They are approaching."

"What?"

"Inuyasha and his companions are near. I can smell them."

"You know why they are here."

"Yes."

"Then you know I cannot stay."

"Yes."

"..."

"When will you be back?"

Her eyes drew away from his and looked down to the floor.

"Whenever I am able to. I do not know if I'm being watched, although I am pretty certain that I am not."

"If you stayed, many things could be cleared up, our plan would be made more easily."

"IF I stayed, your brother would waste no time in slicing my head off."

"And I would waste no time in returning the favor."

"I don't want to cause more problems that the ones I already have."

"Yes, I suppose. So, you're leaving then?"

She nodded.

"I don't suppose I'll make it out alive at the end." Her eyes were sad, "Even if I don't get to see you after this, I still want to thank you for your help. No one would have ever aided me as much as you have."

She looked him in the eye, "Thank you"

She turned to leave.

But she couldn't move.

Was it the fear of leaving and the possibility of never coming back?

No.

It was the two arms wrapped tightly around her from the back.

"You will come back. I will make sure that you do."

She smiled and walked forward, "Kohaku! We're leaving!"

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

"Aww! Man! Did you have to sit me so many damn times Kagome!"

"Yes, otherwise, you wouldn't have learned your lesson."

Miroku popped his head between the walking couple, "It's true you know. Women never want to be insulted. In _any _way. Right Sango?"

She looked up from her place on Kirara, "Yes you know that well, don't you Miroku?"

"Heheee. Yes my dear."

"Man, they've got you guys whipped!"

"Shut up Koga! What about you and Ayame?"

Koga blanched visibly.

"Word is that you're gonna take her as your mate soon. Any truth to that little rumor?"

Koga started to sweat.

"So what if there was?"

"Nothing. Nothing really..."

"Really?"

"Really."

Kagome spoke up, "Oh Inuyasha, stop taunting Koga. You know he's here to help. Anyways, we're here already."

The tall castle that lay in front of them took several acres of land as was decorated in pure white. It was enormous to say the least. One had to think why a loner such as Sesshomaru would live in such a lofty and spacious castle.

"So Inuyasha, you think we should just go in?"

"MEOW."

"Did you just meow at me?"

"No."

"Yes you did."

"That wasn't me. Look behind ya."

Her eyes traveled to where he told her to look. A fat orange cat greeted her. "Meow."

"BUYO!"

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

That's all that I'm gonna write for this chapter, but do not despair, there are still lots of things on the way.

I kinda am a little disappointed with the action scene, but then again, I kinda knew it wouldn't be that good. I'm trying to get ideas on how to make the final battles more interesting and more believable, haha, I should have thought of that when doing the everyone vs. Naraku fight a few chapters back!

Oh well, anyways, I'd really would like some reviews! And ideas and/or comments are welcome! And thanks to those who did last chapter!

So review!

I know _everyone _says that.

But it still would make me happy! Even if you haven't reviewed before, or if you have.

Review!


	17. sleep

Chapter 17

Disclaimer: blah blah blah I don't own Inuyasha blah blah blah

AN: Sorry for the wait, but school just started and its been totally hectic. I promise to update as soon as possible on the other chapters.

Another AN: I just realized that in one of the chapters I put that Shippo stayed home with Kaede, and I've been putting him in the most recent chapters. I'm sooo sorry about that;. I've decided to keep hm with the rest of the characters because it's much easier. Sorry for the confusion!

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

"So, what brings you here? Little brother?"

"Answer this first," he gave a quick glance towards Kagome who was busy playing with her long lost kitty once again, "what are you doing with a cat? And THAT cat specifically."

Sesshomaru merely shrugged and returned his brother's expression with a blank stare, "Rin found it one day when I let her go to a village and was inseparable from it. She brought it home and I let her stay with it. I myself have no attachment to the creature, why are you concerned so, Inuyasha?"

"Feh. It's Kagome's cat."

"How coincidental."

"What are you trying to say! That it's _my_ cat!"

"Well, Inuyasha, you seem to be fond of furry creatures." As he said this he pointed at Shippo with a delicate finger, "Otherwise, why would that fox be here?"

On the other side of the room, the little kitsune looked up and glared at the older dog demon, "I'm not here to be with Inuyasha, he's a jerk. I just wanna stay with Kagome."

Inuyasha raised his fist in the air, "What did you say runt! Say it again!"

"Jerk."

"Now you're gonna get it."

"Jerk."

"You..You..."

"Jerk."

"That's it!"

"SIT!"

Inuyasha was stopped in midair from pouncing onto Shippo, who didn't even glance his way when he heard his yell.

Kagome made her way to where Inuyasha lay after leaving Buyo with Kirara, "Let's behave well Inuyasha. This is not your house, we're guests. Plus, there's serious matters we have to talk about with Sesshomaru."

She helped Inuyasha up and sat on the couch that was facing Sesshomaru.

(A.N. I know there aren't any sofas in the feudal era, but I couldn't very well let them sit on the floor; not after I made it such a fabulous castle...)

Inuyasha started to speak but Kagome halted him with a gentle hand on his arm, "Let me do this."

As much as he hated to relinquish power, he recognized in her eyes that _She_ was the one who was going to handle things.

He bowed his head and held her hand.

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru straight in the eye and began, "Naraku. As you may know is still alive."

"Yes. I knew that such a battle would not be enough to destroy him. If he is to be killed completely we must make a plan and work together. I assume that is why you are here for. At present you cannot defeat Naraku with just your group."

"Yes. We need your help. We need to get Naraku as soon as possible."

"I agree. But we obviously cannot do it ourselves, so I summoned my previous allies to fight with me in this battle. They should be here in two days."

The others smiled in relief and looked around the room. Miroku spoke up, "As for the time being, what shall we do. I suppose we should rest a while so that we are in good shape. Then we should train."

Sesshomaru stood up, "I have rooms prepared for you all. Follow Jaken through that hall, he shall take you there. For now, I take my leave."

He left the room with silent grace as the others watched his departure from the room. The peaceful moment was soon over when he was tackled by Rin crying "Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshomaru," but he still kept on walking.

Jaken smacked his staff against the floor, "Lousy group! Follow me to your quarters and keep up so you don't get lost. I will only come to look for you at the lords' bidding."

He started walking to the entrance of a hallway that seemed as if it was never-ending . The corridor seemed to flow continuously until they reached a stop where the hall parted two ways.

"These are the guest quarters. All of you will be residing here during your stay. The rooms in the last two wings have been reserved for allies coming in to the castle in the coming days. All of you shall sleep in the left wing. GOT it?"

Inuyasha bonked Jaken on the head, "Just keep going toady. We don't wanna spend the rest of the day with you either."

"Insolent half breed."

"Keep walking."

As they neared the first door Jaken stopped, "The three rooms have already been assigned to their recipients. In this room shall sleep Koga of the wolf clan, the fox demon Shippo, and the two-tailed demon cat Kirara. All of you may now step into the room."

Koga shot out a roaring laugh, "WHAT? You mean I get to sleep with the kiddies! You've got to be joking! I'm a grown demon! I don't need to sleep with the todlers!"

"Hey, I'm not a toddler!"

"Yes you are!"

"No!"

"Shut it! All of you," bellowed Jaken, "the arrangements have been made by Lord Sesshomaru and will be upheld. Either get in the room or get out of the castle. It's your choice."

Koga's shoulders fell in defeat. He took up Shippo by the collar of his shirt and picked up Kirara with the other hand. "Come on you two, I guess we'll be bunking together."

Shippo let a smirk cross into his face, "Anything's better than sleeping in the same room as Inuyasha, you see, he _snores._"

"I do not!"

His yell was barely heard as the door shut in Inuyasha's face. He felt Kagome's hand pull him away from the door, "Come on Inuyasha, there's no point in fighting. Jaken already went ahead with Miroku and Sango. Lets go, I don't want to get lost here."

"Feh."

The two of them walked slowly in the hall for five minutes and could see no sign of Jaken, Sango or Miroku. Just as they were about to turn back Kagome jumped up, "Look. There's a door over there. It might be where the next room is. They're probably waiting for us over there."

"Kagooommmmeeee..."

"Come on. It's not much longer."

They came to the door and looked at each other. Kagome looked a little worried, "Maybe they're waiting for us inside?" Her eyes looked for a sign of assurance in his.

"Feh, of course they are."

Inuyasha stood right in front of the door and reached for the knob. As he grasped it and started to turn it, his hand was smacked painfully away from its surface.

"OWW"

Jaken stood there fuming with contained rage, "I SAID to not go to another room that was not assigned to you!"

Inuyasha nursed his hand against his side, "When exactly did you say that!"

"Insolent pup! Do not question me! Just follow. Your quarters are up ahead."

Kagome looked around, "Where are Miroku and Sango?"

"They are assigned to that room that you were so rudely trying to go into. Now stop asking questions!"

Inuyasha bent down to Kagome's ears and whispered, "Imagine if they had to share a bed, it would be hilarious!"

"I know!"

As they giggled quietly, they arrived to the end of the hall, where a solitary door stood. Jaken reached for the knob and opened the door quietly. The room wasn't anything out of this world. A small table on one end, two windows, one bed, and a few welcoming fruits set on one side of the room, one bed, one bed, one bed, _one bed..._

"I will take my leave now." said Jaken as he turned towards the door.

"Oh no you don't!" Inuyasha grabbed hm before he could flee and held him up in the air.

"You're going to tell me now why we have to share a bed. Aren't there enough beds in the castle?"

"Lord Sesshomaru has decided that you two shall sleep here. There will be no objections."

"No objections, huh?" Inuyasha narrowed his eyes.

"None. Anyways, why are you so worried about? Are you not mates already?"

At the comment Jaken was let loose and tumbled to the floor. He took this opportunity to disappear behind the door and leave without a trace.

"_Mates?.."_

Not realizing he had said that out loud, he suddenly noted the smell of tears in the air. Kagome had her back turned to him, but her shoulders shook a little as he got nearer to her.

"Kagome? What's wr..."

"Does the thought of sharing a bed with me disgust you so much?"

_What? No!_

"What's wrong Kagome?"

"I can sleep on the floor if you don't want me to sleep on the bed."

"Don't be stupid. Why couldn't you sleep on the bed?"

"Because you don't want to share it."

"When did I say that?"

"..."

"Plus there's room for both of us in there. It would be worst if you had to sleep with Miroku, and we know that a certain someone is going through that at the moment."

Kagome seemed to cheer up then, giving him a shy smile. "What are you going to do then?"

Inuyasha turned and kneeled down next to the basket of fruit and bread. "I think I'll eat some of this, we need to get as much out of Sesshomaru as we can."

"Oh come on Inuyasha, it's not that bad being here. At least you're not alone."

"Feh. What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to go change into something more comfortable and take a nap. I'm really all tired out."

"Oh, ok."

Kagome left with her clothes through a door that seemed to lead to a private bathroom. She changed into her pyjamas and stepped out with a yawn. She put her clothes near her bag and went to the bed.

"Are you sure you don't mind sharing a bed?"

"I told you already. NO."

"Okay. I'll see you later Inuyasha. Wake me up if anything's happening okay?"

"Sure."

"Thanks."

Kagome laid down on the thin mattress and was still wide awake after ten minutes.

She shivered.

_What if I have another dream? I don't want to go to sleep._

She suddenly felt pressure on the other side of the mattress and looked up to see Inuyasha getting into bed.

She looked at him curiously, "Weren't you going to eat?"

"No."

"I thought you were."

"Shut up. I know that you can't sleep. You're scared of the dreams."

"No, I'm not."

"YES, you are." She felt him lay down fully and one of his arms went around her to wrap her in his hold.

"Don't worry Kagome. I won't let anything happen to you. Now go to sleep."

They both fell into deep slumber quickly, neither noticing the feather in the sky that had returned to the castle.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Ok, that's it for this chapter. I think of it mostly as a kind of pause from the actual plot, but it's ok. I wanted to post this up to keep the story balanced, I'll post up more chapter dealing with the actual plot later when I'm not bombarded by school.

Thanks for all the support from: Jenbo, SilverontheRose, Wendy, and orlandoroxmysox

RevieW!


	18. plans

Chapter 18 : The Day

... ... 

"Why have you returned?"

"Something has happened. He's changed his plans. He plans to come battle you here, in about a week. I do not know if it's true; he doesn't trust me much now."

"Why would he be in such a hurry?"

"That I don't know. I only know what Kanna told me when I arrived. She knows what I've done, but she seems resigned to let me do it without reporting it to Naraku."

Sesshomaru turned around slowly, "It has begun, the preparations must be made."

He paused.

"Will you go back now?"

She sighed quietly, "You know I must. I will keep you informed of what he plans to do next."

"Very well."

She stepped towards him slowly, "I will come back. Do not worry."

She turned to leave, but she paused yet again. Sesshomaru looked back, "Something wrong?"

Kagura's eyes were wide, "Where is Kohaku?"

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

"Mmmmmmm"

_what is this?_

"Mmmmmmm"

_Where am I? What's that sound..._

"Mmmmmm... Sango..."

"Iiieee!"

Sango leaped off the bed just as Miroku was about to encase her in a fierce embrace.

"What do you think you are doing!"

The monk opened his sleepy eyes slowly, so as to take in the image of the demon slayer who stood a few feet away.

"Sango, do you always jump out of bed when you wake up in the mornings?"

"You were making sounds! And your hands were beginning to roam!"

He smiled and held out his hand to her. "My dear, you know it is this accursed hand that provokes such thoughts. Even then, you can't deny that you were at least a tad pleased by my admiration."

"Admiration my ass." Even as she said this, she reached for his hand. As she grasped it firmly, she pulled him up and out of bed. "Come on you lecher. We need to get ready and eat something. Then we have to get together with the others to discuss what we're going to do."

"Oh Sango, how you torture me so. Do not think that this is your victory though. You escaped last night, but tonight you won't be so lucky."

She blushed as she slapped him hard, "I do the menacing Miroku, remember?"

He smiled happily, "Oh yes, I remember that time. Kagome and Inuyasha were away, and the others stayed at Kaede's while we had some time alone.. I vaguely remember you with your dashing exterminator outfit with a whip, me on the ground..."

"Iiiee! Shut up."

And there laid Miroku, on the floor, by consequence of his beloved's weapon. Yet again.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Sango opened the door quietly as she stepped out of the room.

_I hope I didn't hit him too hard. But he deserved it anyway._

She walked towards the right and started walking, _Dammit, why does everything have to look the same here? I don't even know where I'm going!_

She walked for what seemed like ages until she reached the beginning of the wing leading to the rest of the rooms for the other guests. Up to now, she still hadn't seen anyone.

"Hello! Is there anyone who can tell me where I can get out of this freaking place!"

As she continued grumbling and cursing the damn castle for being so big, she was suddenly thrown back from the impact of another person colliding with her. Both fell to the floor with a thud.

Sango lifted her head to see a pair of eyes just like hers. She looked at him in a mixture of happiness and surprise, "Kohaku?"

As she tried to get up, he pushed off her and started to run in the other direction. Sango was fast though, to catch his legs, pulling him down again, his body falling again to the floor.

She went over to him and hugged Kohaku, "What are you doing here? How did you get here?"

He looked away, "Listen to me Kohaku. You have to tell me what's going on. Are we being attacked by Naraku? Did he send you as a spy? That damn bastard, always thinking he can control anyone."

She looked down with tearful eyes at her younger brother. His eyes still seemed lost; in a daze where Naraku had put him since he the day he died by the arrows. It wrenched her heart to see him so.

He was still looking away, but his body was not as rigid as before.

Sango spoke quietly, "Do you remember who I am Kohaku?"

As she held him, she felt his body start trembling. She hugged him harder and was barely able to hear his reply, "Miss Sango"

Pain jabbed at her heart at the way he addressed her. He didn't remember. It was logical for him not to remember though, even if it wasn't fair. As long as he had the jewel shard embedded into his back, she would remain 'Miss Sango'.

"Yes, you remember. Now tell me, how did you get here?"

"I came with Kagura."

_Kagura? _"She's here? In the castle?"

"Yes."

"Why? Is Naraku nearby? Or are you gathering information?"

His head shook between her arms, "We aren't here by Naraku's will. She brought me because Naraku said that I should not be left alone."

He started to struggle out of her hold, "Please let go of me Miss Sango."

Her eyes filled with tears but she did as he requested. He now sat in front of her, no longer avoiding her gaze.

"I have said too much. I am not even supposed to be here."

"No kohaku. Please tell me what is going on. I know that deep inside you is still the old you. You can trust me. Please."

" I cannot stay any longer. Kagura has probably realized that I have left the room and she'll not be happy at that."

"What room where you in?"

"I was supposed to stay in the room next to Sesshomaru's private quarters, but I did not want to stay there."

"How were you not caught by Sesshomaru himself, I'm sure he already knows you're here. After all it is _his_ castle."

He was silent for a moment before he spoke again, "He does know I am here, as well as Kagura. She is the one speaking to him right now. I think she is asking him for help.."

"That conniving little wench! She's asking for Sesshomaru's help to aid Naraku! I can't believe it."

Sango stood up quickly and brought Kohaku back to his feet. _I have to tell the others!_

She felt a small hand pulling her own. She looked down at Kohaku once more.

"Do not worry. You are not in danger. Sesshomaru is not helping Naraku. He is helping Kagura escape the mansion. She wishes to become free from Naraku completely."

A sigh of relief escaped her lips. It was a weird situation still. Sesshomaru helping Kagura for no reason at all? Or could it be that his feelings for her were more than they seemed?

A question suddenly came into her mind, "Do you wish to be free too, Kohaku?"

He didn't answer.

He turned around and walked forward. She didn't stop him

Before he left her sight, though, she heard his voice through the corridor.

"Yes. Sister."

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

"Wake up Kagome."

"Nnngghh."

"We have to get up. Otherwise, that stupid wolf and the runt will eat all the food! Not to mention Miroku will probably take whatever's left."

Kagome turned around to face away from him and dived further into the covers.

"But I'm ssslleepppy..."

" I know. But what's more important, sleep or food?"

She turned to lay face down and snuggled into the pillow, "Do you really need to ask, baka?"

He tried to wrench the covers off her, but she seemed to hold them with massive strength, "Don't call me a baka."

She giggled, from under the covers she started to sing, "baka, baka, baka, baka, baka..."

She quickly turned around to look at him again. He looked at her curiously as she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Baka."

"Why you.."

"Now, now Inuyasha. You know that I don't mean it. Anyways, if you want to go eat so badly why don't you go without me?"

He stayed silent for a moment, with a slight blush starting to appear on his cheeks.

"I want to go with _you."_

Kagome reached out her hand to grab one of his dog ears and started to massage it until he fell onto the bed again. His breathing calmed and the other ear seemed to want the same attention.

She smiled, "Are you sure you're still hungry?"

He finally took his chance and took the bed covers off her. He quickly got to his feet with her in his arms. He had that grin of his again.

"Yes. I'm still hungry. You thought that you had me there with my ears, but remember that you've done it before."

She pouted, "I must have done it wrong. It always works on you!"

He kissed her temple gently, "Don't worry, I still had a pretty hard time coming to grips with what was happening. But I still want to go eat. We'll come back to the room later."

"But I haven't even changed yet! I'm still in my pajamas!"

"What does it matter? They're clothes aren't they? You women are so picky about what you wear all the time."

"But your brother will see me in this, and so will Koga! It'll be embarrassing!"

"No it won't. Anyway, if any of them say anything, they'll have to deal with me."

"Will you at least put me down?"

"No. You don't have those things that you put on your feet. Socks. You might get cold."

"Is that really why you won't let me down."

He picked up the pace, "Think what you want wench, but I smell that mangy wolf, and I won't let him stand between the food and us. We'll be there before anyone."

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Too bad Sango was already there.

"Sango? What re you doing her so early? And how in hell did you get here before us?"

Inuyasha stopped to put Kagome down in one of the chairs to then face the demon slayer. "You haven't eaten anything yet, have you?"

Sango chuckled, "No worries Inuyasha, I'm not like you guys. Anyway nothing's been served yet. I think Sesshomaru is waiting for everyone to arrive."

She turned towards Kagome and walked in her direction, she quickly bent down to her ear and whispered, "I need to talk to you. It's about..." She then noticed Inuyasha looking at them weirdly, and remembering that he had excellent hearing she looked back at Kagome and nodded simply.

Understanding what she meant, Kagome nodded back and smiled, "Oh look. Koga and the others are here."

Koga went over to the girls, "Hello my dear Kagome, I hope you slept well. I know that it must have been uncomfortable to sleep in the same room as the mutt."

"Actually... we kinda had to sleep in the same bed..."

"What?"

"Yeah..."

Koga whirled around to face a bored Inuyasha, he walked up to him and lifted his fist in the air, "You better not have defiled even a hair on Kagome's body!"

"And so what? If I did, it wouldn't be any of your damn business."

"So that's it. Now that I think about it, your scent is all over her." His face paled. "How could you do something like that to someone so pure like Kagome!"

"Look wolf..."

"I mean, O my god, how..."

"Can you please shut up?"

"Poor Kagome..."

"I'm getting ready to kill you now Koga."

"You will pay!"

"SILENCE." Sesshomaru entered the room, Jaken following a few steps behind him and Rin clinging to the bottom of his leg. He took the seat at the head of the table and pried Rin off him, "Go sit in your place."

"Yes milord!" She took the seat right next to him and sat up straight. Jaken remained standing next to the sitting Sesshomaru, who seemed to demand that everyone sit with just his eyes.

Everyone sat, including a just arriving Miroku who bowed and apologized by pointing at the black eye he sported.

Sesshomaru scanned the table for everyone, stopping for a second to raise one eyebrow at Kagome's attire, and then went to Jaken.

"Jaken, tell the cook that he can start cooking."

Inuyasha looked feral, "What do you mean 'he can start cooking'? Isn't every thing done already?"

"I thought it would be best for us to discuss some things and then eat the meal."

"Whoever heard of eating breakfast that way you moron!"

"If you do not like it, you may leave. You are guests in this place and you should behave like so."

"Guests my ass."

Kagome yanked on his hair, "Stop it Inuyasha. He's right, we are guests. You probably won't have to wait that long anyways. It is better if we discuss things early rather than later."

Sesshomaru nodded, "Listen to your wench. She seems to have more wits than you've ever had."

Inuyasha and Kagome both grumbled under their breath.

_How dare he insult me like that? The bastard, what kind of brother is he?_

_He called me a wench. That sneaky little..._

"The plans have changed."

"What?"

"The battle is coming upon us sooner than expected. We will not have time to reach Naraku's castle. He is coming to fight us here, at the castle grounds."

Everyone started talking at the same time. _How had this happened? When? Would there be enough time to fend him off? Wold help come in time?_

Inuyasha was the only one who stayed quiet throughout the discussion until he spoke out quietly, "Sesshomaru. How in hell do you know this is all happening. I mean, you've been here all night, how can you possibly know what is happening?"

"I have someone observing Naraku's movements_."_

Sango conveniently decided that moment that it was a perfect time for having a coughing fit.

Inuyasha continued, narrowing his eyes, "Really? Who?"

Sesshomaru stared back at his brother with an icy stare, then he smiled.

"The food is ready."

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

"There's something that he's hiding."

"Oh come on Inuyasha, you know that Sesshomaru has always ben quiet, it doesn't mean he's hiding something."

"He is. I can tell."

The whole group, minus Rin, Sesshomaru, and Jaken were currently sitting together in the room occupied by Kagome and Inuyasha. Kagome had changed bak into her regular school uniform and had taken her seat next to the peeved hanyou after putting her pajamas back in her bag.

Miroku spoke, "At least we know what to expect. Our allies are still coming, since Sesshomaru already told them what was happening, and the castle defenses are being strengthened as we speak."

Next to him Koga stood, "It would be better for all of us to train while we're here. We have no real idea as to when Naraku is coming, and it would be good to know that everyone is capable of defending themselves. Even the runts here." He pointed at Shippo and Kirara.

"Hey we're not runts! We've fought many times!"

"It still would be better to train. We might be separated at any time. It would be nice to know that you could at least hold up a few minutes."

Inuyasha, to the surprise of everyone, actually agreed.

"It's a good idea. We should start right away. Get whatever weapons you need. We're going now."

Sango stood and walked over to Kagome, and turned to Inuyasha, "Give us girls a few minutes, we need to change and gear up. You guys go ahead. It'll only be a few minutes."

He turned to leave, dragging a struggling Miroku by the hair, "Feh. Women."

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

AN:

Hello again!

I'm so sorry for not updating in the longest freaking while. ( I know everyone says the same thing. Sorry!)

Balancing this story in between hurricanes, college applications, AP classes, clubs, and senior year has been pretty hard. I don't when I'll be able to post up the next chapter, but I'm hoping to be able to do it soon. Thanks for everyone's support so far! I hoped you guys liked this chapter.

If you guys have any ideas or comments just tell me.

Please Review!


	19. Training

THE DAY: Chapter 19

First of all, I have to apologize to everyone who's reading my story for taking so long to update. I'm truly sorry! Gomen! Gomen Nasai!

I seem to be under writers block, and under constant attacks from constant hurricanes (yeah, Wilma..)

But, really, no excuses.

You should all throw rocks at me! Waaaaahhhhh! I feel soooo bad.

I know! I'll make cookies (imaginary...( ) for all of you! Pretend to eat them while you're reading this chapter...

Please enjoy.. (bow)

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

As both girls stood changing into more appropriate clothing, Kagome shot various glances at Sango. Something was up. There was no real reason to change, she knew that Sango could fight perfectly in almost any type of clothes, so what _was_ the real reason for lying to the guys?

Kagome tied her hair back onto a high pony tail as Sango zipped up the last part of her demon slayer outfit. "So, Sango, anything you want to tell me? I mean, it seems like you have something on your mind."

Sango let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding. She sat down on the bed and patted the space next to her, offering Kagome to come sit beside her.

Kagome sat and became fearful, "What is it Sango? Are you feeling okay? Did Miroku do anything to you while you guys were in the same room! I'll kill him!"

Sango let out a laugh. "No. No. Calm down Kagome. I just need to tell you something, but I think it would be best if you didn't tell Inuyasha or the others just yet."

"Why? Is it serious?"

"You'll decide that. Anyway, this has to do with Sesshomaru. Not only him, actually, but Kagura as well. And my brother Kohaku."

"_What?_ What could they have to do with each other? I mean, Sesshomaru despises Naraku with all his being, he's just like Inuyasha, so why would he associate himself with one of her incarnations? Anyway... Wait! When did you find anything out? Did you see your brother?"

"Yes! Now quiet down. With all the demons currently in the castle you don't know for sure who might be listening."

"Sorry Sango"

"Don't worry. Now. I met Kohaku earlier today. It was by accident, but he ended up telling me why he was here. He was looking for Kagura, who he had kinda walked away from."

"Really? She's here? But why..."

"That's what I'm trying to tell you. It seems that Sesshomaru and Kagura have some kind of relationship which we didn't know. I think he loves her."

"No way. I mean she's the enemy."

"I don't think that Sesshomaru would jeopardize his revenge on Naraku for anything. I don't think he's backstabbing us. Kagura, on the other hand, I think is planning something. Something against Naraku. Not us. She's always been defiant in front of Naraku and has tried to leave him several times. I think she's working in our favor, even if we technically are enemies."

"That's good though, as long as we keep her on our side. She might get caught though."

Sango stood up and brushed of her outfit. She pulled up Kagome by the arm and started to lead her towards the door.

"Oh, I don't' think Sesshomaru would let anyone hurt the one who is closest to him."

Kagome smiled. "Too true."

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

"Oi wench! What took you so long. We were just about to go get you."

Kagome walked up to the open field of grass, bow arrows at her shoulder; leaving Sango to slap a perverted Miroku, who had jumped on them when they came outside.

"Womanly things Inuyasha. Do you know what I mean by womanly things?"

He turned around away from her, a little bit of pink was starting to show on his cheeks, "You don't have to explain."

She smiled widely, "Okay." She set down her bad and strung her bow. Aiming her arrow, she pointed to a tree a few meters away from her.

"Put your arrows down Kagome."

She dropped her arrow in confusion, "What do you mean? Aren't we here to practice and train?"

He took her bow away and set it next to a tree nearby. "Yeah, we're training, but we decided while you guys were gone that hand to hand combat was really important to learn for you guys. Both you and Sango, as well as Shippo, are good fighters with weapons, but you and the runt are the ones that ultimately have had no hand to hand action. It might come up in the battles to come, and it would be best to know that you could defend yourself if you lost your arrows someway."

"So I'm going to be learning something totally new?'

"Basically. But I'm sure you'll catch on fast, after all.." He smirked widely, "You'll be trained by the best!"

"And who may that be?"

"Do you really have to ask? And no, I won't go easy on you."

She smiled. He always had to seem so tough. She walked up to him and stood up higher to be only inches away from his face.

"You won't go easy on me?" He shook his head, albeit, it looked like he was having a hard time breathing evenly.

"Not even if I kiss you?" His eyes went wide as he blushed a deeper shade of red. "Not even if you love me?"

He seemed to calm down once she said that. His eyes softened and he wrapped his arms around her bringing her into a tight hug that crushed her against him.

"Don't say that. You know I do. But I won't go easy on you. Do you think I'd be able to fight knowing that some bastard demon could come near you and hurt you? I'm going to train you as hard and as fast as possible in these few days, I don't even want one hair on your body to get harmed in this battle, you understand me?"

She nodded into his shirt, basking in the warmth that his body gave hers.

"I'll even try to train you with other weapons that aren't your arrows. But, then again, that depends on the time we have to work."

He lifted her chin so he could see her eyes, "I won't let you die. I won't let you come anywhere near death. Nothing will happen to you because in front of every blow, I'll be there to protect you."

Kagome frowned at him. "Baka. Do you really think that I'd be alright watching get hurt because of me! I'll learn to defend myself. You don't need to worry about that. Don't worry about things that aren't certain. You'll always be there protecting me, and I'll do my best to keep you alive as well, no matter if it costs me my life."

"Kagom..."

"Shh. Don't say anything. Don't fret."

She went up to his face and brushed her lips gently against his. He brought her closer to him as she clung to him.

She tugged on one of his tufts of hair.

"Come on Inuyasha. Don't be sad. Let's go training!"

Her let go of her reluctantly and shook his hair. "You better be ready."

"Of course I am."

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

The day went on by quickly. Sango and Miroku took to the task of training Shippo as Kagome sparred with Inuyasha. He had taught her the most vulnerable points in the body and she was currently trying to block all of the blows that he was sending towards her.

Koga had gone with Kirara to scout the grounds for anything suspicious, but had found nothing as of yet.

By the afternoon break most of the group was exhausted. Sango, Kirara, Shippo, and Kagome sat under a tree, resting their bodies after so much movement, as the boys went off to discuss things with Sesshomaru.

Shippo was Kirara curled around his lap, and as he spoke he played around with her fur, "Hey, do you really think this is going to be it? After all, we've tried so many times. What happens if it's the same thing as that time with Kaguya?"

Sango rubbed the top of his head gently, "You don't have to worry Shippo, I really do think that this will be the battle that will put to end the life of that horrible demon, but I think everyone feels a little like you do right now."

Kagome put her back down against the grass and looked at the falling leaves. "It really is just a matter of believing that all is going to be okay. There have been hard times in the past, but we've made it through all of them. And we know that this fight has to end sometime. We have to be the ones to win. No matter what."

From farther off, a new voice came into the conversation."Wow Lady Kagome, I never thought you could be so mature."

She shouted back, "Was that an insult Miroku! Or was it that I just heard Sango's weapon fly in your direction?

"Kyahh!" And oh, the poor monk lay there, bound by the pain of his beloved's giant boomerang.

"Thanks Sango!"

"No problem Kagome. I know how it feels sometimes."

"Is that why he's woken up a lot with black eyes lately?"

"It's his own fault." heh.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Later at night, when they all had their rest, dinner was served in the dining hall, where all the group attended, as well as Jaken, Rin, and Sesshomaru.

It was the first time that Sango and Kagome saw Sesshomaru since their conversation and both were silent throughout the meal.

Inuyasha elbowed Kagome in the ribs, receiving a painful jerk on his precious mane of silver hair. "What in hell was that for?" yelled Kagome angrily.

Noticing that she had caught the attention of the entire table with her outburst, she nodded her head and whispered off a few apologies.

She turned to the hanyou with annoyance, her eyes clearly saying _well?_

"You've been quiet this whole time. I tried to ask you but you seem to have your mind on something since you couldn't even hear me. I had to do that otherwise you'd probably fall asleep on the table or something."

"I would not!"

"How would you know? I mean, you were staring into space pretty intently. You wouldn't know what you did."

"Yes, I would." She stuck out her tongue at him and went back to her meal. A small defiant smile appeared briefly on her features but was then erased again by that old pensive look of Kagome's.

Two seats over, the same conversation had just happened with Miroku and Sango, her daze and his irritation showed clearly, mirroring that of Kagome and Inuyasha.

Once the men could take no more of it, they shouted off at the same time, "What is wrong with you today?"

As the startled table came once again upon them, they could no longer hide their feelings. Inuyasha and Miroku seemed flustered, but Kagome and Sango kept looking at each other in quiet communication, getting secret glances at Sesshomaru once in a while.

Sesshomaru spoke, "Is there something wrong? It seems that there is something interesting going on in my house, yet I have no knowledge of it. Care to share?"

The two girls coughed and shook their heads no.

"Well then. I suggest you finish your meals and go to bed. It seems you had much excitement for one night." He stood up gracefully. "I would like to remind the both of you that what happens in this house is what I command. Do not try to keep things away from me because from that you will fail."

Inuyasha stood quickly, "What the hell do you mean by that! We can do whatever the hell we want to! You have no right to talk to them that way."

"Remember the rules Inuyasha. Remember."

He left in silence leaving the hall stunned.

"Remember my ass."

"Sit boy."

Inuyasha hit the ground with magnificent force as the magical prayer beads made him a prisoner to gravity. "Why did you do that Kagome?"

"Simple. It's bad to curse in front of your guest."

"He already left!"

Kagome stood up and walked over to him, grabbed him by the hair and turned back to the rest of them.

"We'll be taking our leave now. I have to teach Inuyasha a few things."

From the table Miroku hooted, "Congratulations Inuyasha! Don't worry it won't be bad! It's especially good when she ties you to.."

He was muffled by a certain furious demon slayer as she grabbed him by the collar and pushed him off the chair.

"Well, well. It seems someone needs to be taught a lesson as well."

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

"Aw man Kagome. I wanted to see Miroku get beat up by Sango." The hanyou whined as he got on top the bed.

"It wouldn't be the first time you've seen it. Plus, I think they need some time alone."

"You just want to spoil the fun." He stretched his hands above his head and yawned. "So. How do you feel after today's training? We went over the basics today, but tomorrow I'll show you how to be on the offensive. Then again, you probably won't get a punch in because you'll be going against _me._"

The miko threw a pillow at him, "Har har har. All tall and mighty. You won't be able to talk like that tomorrow. But I am tired from today." Her eyes closed for a moment as she turned to her bag on the floor.

"I'm going to change. I'll be right back."

He watched her retreating form enter a small doorway that was on one side of the room.

His mind wandered.

_God dammit._ _When is this thing gonna happen. Sesshomaru said that the enemy was not far away, and that they were preparing themselves for battle. It seems that Naraku also wants recruitments for his side before this all begins._

_I need to train Kagome as much as I can. She can't get hurt this time. Maybe I should tell her to go back to her era. No... She has no one there.. Except her friends, but who knows if she wanted to face the pain of losing her family again._

_No. I can't let her go back there. But I don't want her to get hurt here either._

_Dammit._

_She won't go though. I know she won't. She isn't the type to abandon a battle just because it could mean death. She's never run away._

_Dammit._

_That's why I'm scared._

A hand waved in front of himsuddenly, bringing him back from his thoughts.

Kagome's dark brown eyes stared at him with mirth. She smiled.

"What were you thinking about so seriously? I tried calling you but you kind of growledat me."

She gave a short giggle and moved him to one side. "Move over Inuyasha. I'm tired, and I'm not going to lay there with you taking up all the space and growling at me. Feh, and you say that _I'm _the one that needs to get my head out of the clouds..."

He looked at her weirdly. "You just said feh."

"She rolled over to look at him. "I've been spending way too much time with you._"_

"Really?" he asked incredulously, "I thought it would be the other way around."

"Did you just say what I think you said?"

"And what did I say?"

"That you've been spending more time with me. Willingly..."

"I said that?"

"Uhum."

"Liar."

"Baka."

"Are we going to start this again?"

"Baka."

"But you love this baka."

She snuggled against him as sleep took a hold of her. She buried her face in his chest. She whispered, "Yes. I love this baka."

"Feh."

Her eyes closed in peaceful sleep as her breathing evened. Before it would be hard for him to see her sleep. Wondering if she would just fade away like she had done before. But now he knew that she was there, next to him.

"Night' Kagome."

He joined her in her happy slumber.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Okay, yeah. That's it for today. I'm really sorry I took so long, but I hope this chapter makes up for something. I wrote this chapter in little interludes because I felt it was easier to show the points of view that way, I hope you guys liked it.

I really don't know how it came out, so please review!

arubabu


	20. a shift in plans

_

* * *

**The Day: Chapter 20**_

_**Happy new year everyone! Sorry for the late update )**_

As the sun's rays filtered through the room's window, Inuyasha began to rise from his slumber, unconsciously reaching out a clawed hand to the space next to him, searching for the familiar form of a certain miko that drove him insane. As his hand only met a draft of cold air, his eyes opened and he sat up.

_Where the hell is she?_

The disgruntled dog demon stretched his arms over his head and tweaked his doggy ears to search for any sound of her. None.

As he made his way out of the room and through the long hallway leading to the main hall of the house he thought of where Kagome could be. _It's still early, and she's not known for being te earliest of risers... That pink thing she had in her bag showed 6:10, but like hell if I know what that means... She must be at the cook's. Knowing her she must have woken up and decided to go eat breakfast or something..._

Inuyasha stopped walking at the end of the hall where he caught her light scent coming from the fields outside. Unconsciously quickening his pace, he jumped out a nearby window and landed on a grassy plain. The day outside was nice, if only a little bit too hot. There were birds nearby chattering about in their way and a slight breeze made them take sudden flight onto the sky. It seemed like a perfect day, not another day that passed with the eminent threat of Naraku and his forces coming to annihilate them all.

It was at that moment that he saw her on the middle of the field, sword raised, poised for an attack against her imaginary opponent. She was fully concentrated in the battle as she blocked, thrust, and avoided the oncoming attack from her attacker. Her skin glistened with a thin sheen of sweat that traveled from he neck down. She wasn't wearing her usual clothes but instead a shirt that went halfway down her stomach and pants that hung loose around her waist. She had not noticed him watching her, as she continued to fight and at the end plunge her sword into the chest of the now dead enemy.

She stuck the sword in the soil and raised her head to the sky; with one hand she wiped a strand of hair from her face while with the other hand she reached out fr a nearby bottle of water. She opened and drank as the dog demon watched a few drops falling from between her lips and trailing down her chin, to her collarbone, and then disappearing into her shirt.

He closed his mouth, which he had discovered was hanging wide open and tried to take away his mind frm tantalizing thoughts. He walked up to her, from fear of being caught staring or the need to be closer to her, he was not sure; but as he made his way to her, he saw her smile at him and his heart seemed to melt.

As he stepped in front of her grumbling a short 'morning', he noticed a slight trail of blood coming from her hand. He grabbed hold of her hand quickly, surveying the seemingly deep cut that was only a few centimeters long. "What did you do this time?"

She smiled ruefully giving a small giggle, "I slipped."

"_You slipped?"_

"Yeah, I guess I still haven't gotten used to holding a sword for much time. Plus I tripped on a root and I didn't keep my hand from the sword. It was only the angle of which I fell that made the cut. It was good thatI didn't pick a sharp sword, otherwise it would have been really bad."

Inuyasha surveyed the cut once more, then picked up her water bottle, opening it, and rinsing the cut with the water, "Baka. Even if it's a small cut you still have to make sure that it doesn't get infectedNow sit. You need a break. I saw you training from faraway. You've learned a lot, and your familiarity with the sword has actually improved greatly over just one day."

As they both sat on the green plain, Kagome reached out her hand to touch Inuyasha's forehead, feeling for a fever, "Complements? At this time of the day, and from you? What's wrong Yasha? Are you feeling a tad under the weather?" Her rueful smile seemed to reveal her sarcastic remark

He swatted her hand away playfully and stared at her with a glare. He seemed to look straight at her, but his eyes then began to wander over her figure. She still looked gorgeous after fighting, and he couldn't help but notice how the shirt she was wearingdid little to hide Kagome's body; if anything it made her more real to Inuyasha, her soft curves calling out to him, reminding him that she would be his mate if he only had the courage to ask.

"Why the blush Inuyasha?", her melodic voice broke his reverie.

He shook his head, "Nothing. Let's go inside and see if there's anything to eat. The others must be awake already, and Koga's probably trying to steal our share f the food."

He picked her up and started carrying her towards the mansion. She gave a loud sigh " Inuyasha, I can walk you know. Plus, what about the sword? We can't just leave it there!"

"No one is going to take it. Anyways, it's nothing but a piece of junk. I bet it can't even cut butter."

"That's the same thing you said when you first saw the Tetsusaiga."

"You can't compare my sword with that piece of crap."

She gave up, and smiled, "Whatever you say. Whatever you say..."

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

"My, my, my, and where have you two been all this time. And Inuyasha, why are you carrying Kagome? Is that just you excuse for having a chance to feel her up without her noticing too much."

Before Inuyasha's fist could connect with Miroku's face, Sango did the job with her own. "Do you ever think about anything that does not deal with, revolve around, or is anywhere in the near vicinity of sex?"

"Why my dear Sango, I had always thought you knew me so much better_."_

"I'm taking that as a _no._"

Miroku just shook his head and laughed. Sango knew otherwise, but always preferred to keep their situation like this. Barbs and daggers in the open, nice and loving when no one was around, and he loved her that way. It also made it so much the sweeter to make passes at her, knowing that she truly didn't abhor his behavior towards her.

Sesshomaru seemed unfazed at the entire situation, only giving a raised eyebrow when Inuyasha barged into the dining hall yelling for Koga to stay away from his food.

He now ordered them both to sit and eat quietly; he had developed a headache that only got worse when he heard the voice of his dear half brother, and he still had to go over some battle strategies with his other allies.

"We shall continue today as we have for the rest of the week. All of you shall continue to train in the fields, or search the nearby areas for possible spies that Naraku may have sent."

Everyone nodded approvingly as he rose from the table to leave, he turned to Rin and Jaken "Follow me," as he neared the door he paused, "And Inuyasha, please keep quiet for today, otherwise I shall have to kill you sooner."

The lordly dog demon could not have heard his brother's indignant shout of "as if you could!", as he was already out of the room.

_Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss_

"Lord Naraku, what will be our next move?"

Naraku sat with some of his underlings at a wing of his palace, planning the next point of attack, unfortunately, the underlings were a few too many, and a little too annoying for the demon.

With a swipe of his hand he silenced them all as they disintegrated into the ground with disturbingly loud sizzles.

"Now, now. Why did you go and do that for. It would be good for you if you didn't dispose of your followers so easy of mind."

"And since when did I allow you to give me advice Kagura?"

"You can't stop me from speaking." She said defiantly, but paled as he formed in front of him her heart held inside a jar. She went still as he plucked the organ from its place and stated to squeeze it. Kagura fell to the floor with a thud and writhed on the floor in pain. "Please... Stop..."

Naraku released his hold on her momentarily, "I think you never really know where your place truly is. You think I am stupid enough to confide in you. Remember that I hold your very life in my hands, and that I can as soon replace you when I have no more need of your services."

He closed his hand again, bringing pain back to his own creation, "Speaking of which... I seem to have an idea that you are taking a bit too long in your scouting over the lands that belong to Sesshomaru, could there be any reason why?"

This time Kagura's eyes widened in fear, not in pain; the plan that she had worked for so long to achieve, the plan that they had both devised, was going to crumble because she was not careful enough!

"Your eyes tell all Kagura."

She was unable to reply as she struggled against the control he had over her, she opened her mouth and let out a small "no..."

Naraku smirked, "Yes Kagura, I am on to the plans you had with that disgusting dog demon. After all, you do not think that I could put everything I have into just your hands? Do you think me stupid? Do you!"

He released her heart and let it vanish before him. Kagura took in fast breaths as her lungs filled back with air and the pain slowly drifted back into a mind numbing sensation.

She raised her eyes to meet his, meeting his steely gaze and cold evil eyes.

"I have decided not to dispose of you yet, you may still be of a use to me, and it would take too long for me to create another incarnation. I shall seal you in here without being able to see what my true plans are. You see Kagura, I know that forces are coming to fight against me in Sesshomaru's lands, and I am not about to let my glory go to waste. My plan was never to attack the castle, even though that is what I told you. No, my dear Kagura, my plan involves breaking Inuyasha and his group together one by one. I saw what happened when Inuyasha saw his wench die, what would he do if all of his friends were taken away from him?"

"No, I guess you wouldn't. But enough. I have told you enough already what you should know. You at least have that thought to accompany you in the dark. The fact that because of you your dear Sesshomaru will die at my hands."

He stood up and went over to her, lifting a hand over her, "Sleep Kagura, you won't be doing much else from now on."

And with that he left, leaving Kagura on the floor, lying in her own misery.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

"Again Kagome, hit me harder this time, don't think of me as me, but as your worst enemy."

Kagome lunged at him with her sword high, he stepped away just in time and went for an attack, she blocked him, and threw his sword off.

"Better. At least better than those two."

Both their eyes looked back upon the two figures who were doing hand to hand combat farther off in the fields. Sango seemed to have the upper hand, that is, until Miroku made a grab for her butt, making her lose her concentration.

"Baka! Get serious and fight!"

"But Sango, you must be able to concentrate on all things that may disrupt you during a battle."

"Including someone grabbing my ass every time I turn!"

"You never know my dear. Demons these days... they have no respect for ladies such as you."

Sango sighed and dropped her arms at her sides. "And what would you care if any demon had their way with me, huh?"

Miroku seemed to go still for a moment and looked at her with cold eyes. Surprised at his behavior, Sango lowered her eyes to look at the shifting blades of grass. She felt Miroku's stare as if it was digging into her skull. His voice was low but hard.

"I will never let anyone, let alone a demon put a hand on you. Do you really think me that despicable?"

She shook her head, refusing to look up. He walked up to her and let his hand rest on her shoulder.

"I know you didn't mean it badly. Come, don't feel bad. We don't want anyone seeing us here like this when we're supposed to be training."

Sango's face rose in a shy smile as she looked in the direction of Kagome and Inuyasha, the dog demon looking at them curiously while the miko next to him jumped happily whispering in his ear.

Miroku laughed, "Too late huh?"

"It seems so. Let's go then, I'm pretty sure they've worked up an appetite as well as we have."

"How do you know that I'm hungry?"

A loud growl erupted at that convenient moment from the demon slayer's stomach; she punched him on the arm. "Fine. Let's go."

Everyone except Sesshomaru and his party sat together at a round table situated in a space of the castle's kitchen. The cook seemed to be none too pleased when he saw all of them come over, with looks of dazed and hungry scavengers written across their faces, but showed little objection when Inuyasha raised his fist at him, threatening that he would do much worse than his older half brother.

Kagome had excused herself for a moment, leaving the table and going off alone, much to Inuyasha's anger. She has wanted to take a small "walk", since she supposedly had eaten a bit too much.

_How could the measly amount of food affect her? I mean, she ate less that half of what I did and I feel fine..."_

The amount of empty plates in front of the dog demon seemed to terrify everyone else in the table, but Inuyasha was still thinking about Kagome.

_Where in hell is she?_

_Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss_

Yes. A good walk was just what she needed right now.

Her mind reeled with different things that passed through her mind every second; te oncoming battle with Naraku, the new fact that Kagura was fighting for their side, Inuyasha's new heated stares (like she hadn't noticed those! Come on, he was practically digging a hole in the ground with them), and the fact that her future was still so uncertain.

Kagome kept on walking, feeling the gentle breeze caress her skin as she passed through the same fields where she had trained during the day. The plains no longer seemed as inviting as they did when she woke up; the trees moved ominously in the wind, and the sky darkened as she turned around to go back.

_This place is so creepy at night. No wonder no one goes out at this time. But, wait, it's too early to be night, it was daylight only a few minutes ago..._

Kagome's pace quickened as she neared the castle. The safe haven where she would be away from these foreboding surroundings. So preoccupied in her thoughts she was, that she didn't notice a branch laying on the ground and tripped on it.

She shock from the change of gravity made her feel the hit hard, and as she tried to stand she found out that she couldn't move.

A cold feeling crept into her body as she began to hear someone whisper into her ear.

His words were unknown to her, and he stood behind her so as to not be seen. As he finished the incantation, her eyes closed briefly, and when they opened again, a dark flash of red seemed t take over them.

Her eyes regained their natural color as she became aware of the possibility of moment in her body. She stood up quickly, turning around to face her attacker, finding him dissolving before her yes. The last thing she saw of him were specks of blue eyes, like eyes, that chilled her to the bone.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

"God dammit Kagome! Where were you!"

The miko had just entered the meeting room, where everyone had decided to go after their meal; Inuyasha looked at her angrily when she replied.

"I was walking."

Her voice held no emotion in it as she sat down next to him and he noticed the faint smell of blood coming from her.

He looked at her knee, which was adorned with a dark bruise and a medium cut where a trail of blood started and traveled down her leg.

"What happened to you" He asked concerned now, his anger ebbing away.

"I must have fallen."

"You don't remember?"

"No."

He stood up and reached out his hand for her t take it. "Come. Let's go get you cleaned up.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

_Well, that's all for today._

_Again, I'm sorry for updating late._

_Review and tell me what you guys thought of this chapter, since it really have those funny bits in there._


End file.
